Snow in Pendulum
by ceruleanday
Summary: (four chapters are updated in once) A sequel or probably a prequel from the previous related story titled 'Vater'. It's a story behind Levi and Eren relationship. How they struggle to understand each other's feelings. "Still, until next time we meet, this disgusting thing that you called as love will never die, Levi." Happy reading! (M rated for safety)
1. I Einleitung

**Einleitung**

**-I-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan manusia membentuk barisan semut bila dilihat dari ketinggian duaratus kaki. Tampak beberapa dari mereka mengenakan sejenis pakaian beludru kasar bekas yang kerapkali digunakan oleh kaum aristokrat sebagai pembungkus persediaan gandum mereka. Naas, tetapi itulah kenyataan. Pahitnya kehidupan di saat-saat tak menentu seperti ini seolah tak memberi sedikitpun harapan masa depan yang cerah. Sebagian besar dari para dewasa akan tiba di garis perbatasan tanpa tangan kosong. Mereka memikul segunung bahan makanan pokok yang dibutuhkan selama berada di kamp pengungsian. Perang yang bergulir semakin menggila dan penjarahan massal mulai terjadi.

Eren Yeagar masih berusia delapan tahun ketika bom percobaan milik Inggris tepat mendarat di atas kawasan perkampungan ia dilahirkan dan hidup. Sebagai satu-satunya anak lelaki, ia berkewajiban untuk menyediakan setidaknya dua ikat ranting kayu yang akan digunakan sebagai bahan bakar sehari-hari—mulai dari urusan dapur hingga pemanas ruangan saat musim salju terekstrem menyerang desa. Ia hanya berjarak limapuluh meter sebelum asap dan abu nampak sebagai sisa-sisa mayat yang berbentuk remahan tulang. Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya baru saja membuka halaman baru dari buku takdirnya. Huru-hara dari mereka yang masih hidup kian membabi buta. Namun, sekitarnya berhenti beresonansi seakan ia mengalami ketulian sementara. Sebab, sejak saat itu, Eren Yeagar resmi menyandang status sebagai yatim piatu.

Ya. Yatim piatu berarti _kau _tak memiliki Ayah maupun Ibu.

Tak ada air mata meski hatinya menjerit.

Anak-anak di bawah umur yang masih selamat diungsikan ke lokasi teraman di ibukota. Akan tetapi, aman bagi mereka yang tak memiliki siapapun untuk digantungkan harapan adalah kenihilan. Hukum rimba mulai berlaku. Nyaris, tak ada yang bisa bertahan di dalam lingkup keluarga besar sang Fuhrer. Komunisme mengajari_mu _tuk bertahan hidup dengan cara-cara terkeji apapun juga. Tak peduli kawan ataupun lawan, demi mempertahankan nyawa dan kehormatan, segala cara bisa dilakukan. Karenanya, pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini memilih menjalani hak fundamental miliknya melalui _kebebasan_. Ia berlari, melawan, mendobrak, menahan getir rasa sakit, dan _berlari_.

Satu kali ia memberi teror bagi para kaum terpelajar yang ketakutan. Bocah tak tahu apa-apa ini mampu menghabisi dua perampok berdalih germo sekaligus. Keberhasilannya disebut-sebut mampu menyelamatkan nyawa seorang gadis yatim yang dibuang di jalanan. Isu berkata demikian tapi tak ada kebenaran yang bisa dibuktikan. Hingga, pihak militer yang berhasil menangkapnya di bawah gorong-gorong jalan ibukota dan menjadikannya seorang narapidana. Tetapi, _kau _lupa, _kawan_. Eren Yeagar hanyalah pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia bahkan tak pernah menamatkan sekolahnya hanya untuk diakui sebagai _manusia _di lingkungan masyarakat urban.

Kesalahan besar yang dilakukan pemuda ingusan itu hanyalah satu hal. Salah satu dari dua germo yang secara nyata dihabisinya dengan pisau daging merupakan warga negara asing. Pihak Inggris membesar-besarkan sebuah masalah kecil. Persoalan yang tiada hubungan dengan hak asasi manusia—lebih tepatnya kaum militer seolah ingin memulai Perang Dunia Ketiga. Maka, Eren segera diterbangkan ke Inggris dengan masih beridentitaskan sebagai seorang _refugee_—pengungsi. Atau, _kau _boleh menyebutnya sebagai budak. Budak yang mungkin saja akan menikmati masa-masa kedewasaannya di sebuah penjara terburuk di Oxford.

Dan, kepasrahan adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya bertahan dari penderitaan.

Saat ia terbangun, tampak pemandangan lain yang jauh berbeda. Teriknya mentari di Inggris tak pernah secerah Leipzig. Negeri pusat industri pertama di dunia ini jauh lebih ramai dan memusingkan, begitu pikirnya. Asap-asap hitam mengepul melalui cerobong-cerobong raksasa setinggi limapuluh kaki. Langit tak lagi berwarna biru melainkan hitam pekat yang aneh. Tak ada pelangi saat hujan. Bahkan, air di laut tak lagi seasin biasanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benak Eren, namun pemuda ini terlalu sibuk hanya untuk memikirkan satu hari dari hidupnya.

Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang teramat asing. Hanya dinding-dinding bertakhtakan lukisan buruk rupa yang menemaninya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai—bagai ingin menunjukkan tak ada lagi _kebebasan _yang bersedia merengkuh si bocah. Eren tak bersedih sebab ia paham akan suatu hal—ia akan menemui Ayah dan Ibunya lagi meski di dunia yang berbeda. Tetapi, Tuhan selalu menyayangi anak-anak yang tak berdosa. Apa yang dilakukan Eren saat _itu _hanyalah bentuk dari pertahanan diri—mekanisme refleks fisiologis yang bisa dilakukan siapapun bahkan oleh anak-anak. Mereka hanya ingin hidup, _bukan_? Pertanyaan itu sudah sesuai dengan prinsip sang Fuhrer—bertahan hidup atau mati. Ya.

_Dan Eren bukanlah satu diantara mereka_.

"Eren? Eren Yeagar?"

Ia membuka mata dan mendapatkan pemandangan tak wajar dari seorang wanita berambut coklat dan berkacamata aneh di depannya. Semakin maju wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga dua buah ujung hidung saling bersentuhan. Spontan, si wanita menegakkan diri dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hanji Zoe. Nama yang abnormal untuk ukuran seorang pekerja sosial di bidang perlindungan hak-hak anak di kamp-kamp pengungsian.

"Y-ya." jawab Eren serak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak lagi diberi kebebasan untuk meneguk segelas air. Ada sesal terlukis di wajah Hanji dan detik berikutnya ia menawarkan substansi cairan bening yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Eren. Pemuda itu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Maaf, rupanya kami benar-benar terlambat. Tetapi, mengurus dokumen-dokumenmu tidak semudah mentranskripsi berkas-berkas rahasia milik Hitler yang berhasil dicuri mata-mata Amerika. _Haha_—aku bercanda. _Well, _Eren. Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, hm?" Eren menggeleng lemah. Tatapan Hanji melembut. Ia lalu duduk untuk menyamakan ketinggian dengan tubuh Eren yang terantai di kursi. "_I'm really sorry_, Eren. Kurasa, sudah saatnya kau menikmati waktu-waktu yang sempat dicuri paksa oleh bedebah kemiliteran itu. Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang nantinya akan kau sebut sebagai _rumah_. Kau tak perlu lagi dihantui oleh rasa ketakutan. Kau—kini aman bersama_ku—_ah bersama kami."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok-sosok yang sama sekali di luar delusi Eren kecil. Hingga, ia memahami banyak nasihat dari sang Ayah yang selalu diperdengarkan tapi dilupakannya. _Meski harus hidup sendiri di dunia ini, tetaplah bertahan sebagai manusia. Dan di saat Tuhan akan memanggil jiwamu, maka tersenyumlah_. Eren memandangi sosok-sosok itu sebagai malaikat bersayap putih yang siap menjagal lehernya kapanpun mereka suka. Sayangnya, halusinasi si bocah memberikan pandangan teramat salah.

Sebab, hari itu adalah hari pertama ia mengenal sosok pria bernama Levi.

Satu di antara jutaan manusia yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata lelah namun penuh kata.

"…dan pria inilah yang telah berjasa atas semua _kebebasanmu_, Eren. Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilnya _Ayah_, ok?"

Lalu, _satu _diantara para Ayah yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun juga.

'_Vater?'_

* * *

**Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人) © Hajime Isayama**

(no material profit is taken from this fanfiction)

All warnings for those who hates long narratives, mostly using English in many conversations, AU, time-skipping, mind blowing, angsty fonder, historical centric, and distortion between _**reality **_and _**dreams.**_

* * *

**Snow in Pendulum**

(a sequel or even a prequel of the previous related story—'Vater')

_**by **_Leon

July, 2013

* * *

_Cushion _putih yang tepat diletakkan oleh arsitek interior di hadapan kubikel tv hitam putih sungguh menarik minat siapapun tuk menyelam lebih dalam ke mimpi. _Marline Monroe _mengibaskan bawahan gaunnya dari efek angin yang sengaja dibuat-buat oleh sutradara film agar kaum Adam berdecak kagum dan berfantasi liar. Sebaliknya, tak ada aktivitas terbaik yang bisa dilakukan pemuda remaja ini selain menikmati setoples kue coklat bersama segelas susu hangat dan _menunggu_. Dibiarkannya si kubikel tv bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sementara yang menonton hanya mengganti-ganti _channel _dengan tatapan bosan.

Di saat potongan kue coklat terakhir mendarat di kavitas oralnya, bersamaan itu pula garis-garis hitam putih membentuk tampilan kue lapis di layar tv. Jam dindong raksasa di sudut bilik santai bernyanyi riang. Tepat pukul duabelas malam dan lagi-lagi, Levi, sosok yang sedari tadi dinantinya belum kembali dari urusan yang disebut _adult man business_. Pemuda itu tak paham dan berharap untuk tidak memahaminya sebab Mikasa dan Armin selalu mencecarinya dengan gosip aneh-aneh perihal kegiatan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan pria dewasa hingga larut malam.

Berbicara soal dua sahabatnya yang kini telah berbahagia dengan kesibukan serta hobi masing-masing, di lain pihak, Eren Yeagar seolah tak memiliki masa depan yang jelas. Mikasa pasti sedang melewati tur pendakian gunung Everest bersama penjelajah yang digemarinya sejak kecil, sedangkan Armin—_well—_pemuda pirang satu ini pasti sedang menemukan rasi bintang baru bersama Paman Erwin dan Hanji. Pasca koma yang dialaminya selama lima bulan, ia berharap dapat menyembuhkan ingatannya dengan lebih baik lagi. Untuk itu, Levi sengaja melarang pemuda ini mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan fisik yang berat. Bersekolah masih dilakukannya, namun apa gunanya sekolah jika liburan musim dingin baru saja dimulai? Lagipula, akademi St. Finbar yang berbasis sekolah katolik memang memberikan waktu liburan khusus selama pertengahan bulan Desember hingga tahun baru pada murid-muridnya. Itu artinya, Eren tengah menjalani liburan paling membosankan selama enam belas tahun hidupnya.

Eren meringkuk dalam selimut bulu domba. Perlahan-lahan pula, kedua kelopak _turquoise-_nya memberat dan sulit untuk dibuka oleh kendali motoriknya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

Bunyi langkah-langkah sepatu yang semakin jelas berakhir di sebuah pintu kayu mahoni berlekuk. Bekas butiran salju putih terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki si empunya langkah. Sementara sibuk meletakkan syal beserta mantel tebalnya, sosok itu memutar gagang pintu. Bunyi derit pintu terdengar pelan seolah tak ingin membuat orang yang tertidur di dalam bilik remang itu terbangun. Suara _thud _dari boks koper terbias oleh nyanyian jam dindong di menit kelimabelas. Bayang hitam berjalan stabil dan kian membesar tepat di balik _cushion _putih yang tak kosong.

Levi mendengus sembari mengibaskan sisa-sisa butiran salju yang terjatuh di puncak rambutnya. Diamatinya seorang pemuda tanggung yang terbungkus selimut wol hangat tengah terlelap dalam damai. Nafasnya terlihat berirama seperti menunjukkan ada mimpi indah yang begitu panjang sedang dialaminya. Memikirkan bagaimana suhu udara yang akan terus menurun hingga pagi, Levi mengambil keputusan cepat. Dibaringkannya tubuh si pemuda—Eren—di tempat ia seharusnya berada.

Hanya merupakan ranjang dua tingkat yang khusus dirancang untuk dua orang sekaligus. Namun, penghuni ranjang teratas tengah berada di belahan bumi lain. Susah payah Levi mencari-cari tombol penyala lampu di antara kegelapan yang nyata, bahkan ia nyaris membuat tubuh Eren lunglai di satu sisi. Jangan salahkan kondisi anatomis tubuhnya yang—_yah—_tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan. Begitu-begitu, Levi mampu menghabisi limabelas narapidana pelarian berbadan tambun yang berusaha memalak Eren kecil di sudut jalan sepi.

Tak ada _sleeping kisses_. Tak ada dongeng sebelum tidur. Tak ada pelukan untuk memulai mimpi indah. Cukup dengan doa, maka Levi yakin pemuda bertekad baja itu dapat melalui lelapnya dalam kedamaian yang sempurna.

Seribu pertanyaan melayang-layang di benak Levi. Tepatnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya membuahkan kekhawatiran yang semakin sulit untuk dibiarkan. Tidak sepantasnya ia memendam rasa sayang yang teramat posesif pada Eren. Ia membenci segala bentuk kelemahan perasaan yang menumpulkan logika. Sebab, realitas akan menunjukkan seberapa besar keinginan bertahan hidup, bukan rasa cinta yang tak memiliki wujud materi. Kekalutan Levi menjadikannya sesosok manusia yang mampu melihat dunia dengan visioner. _Topeng_ yang dikenakannya hingga saat ini berhasil mengubur siapa dirinya di masa lalu. Sehingga, alasan ia mampu menjadi _nahkoda _yang disegani oleh semuanya terletak pada perasaan imbisil berbentuk cintayang telah lama hilang dari jiwanya.

Eren memperlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya. Pemuda itu memberi kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan baginya. Kebingungan semacam ini sangat dibenci Levi.

Kesal, Levi memilih menyingkir secepat mungkin dari bilik Eren meski samar-samar ia dapat mendengar igauan pelan dari bibir pemuda itu.

"_Verlass mich nicht_. _Verlass mich nicht, Levi._"—**Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, **_**Levi.**_

_**Levi.**_

_Levi._

…_Levi._

Kelereng obsidian Levi membulat penuh. Melingkar secara maksimal.

Lalu, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran_nya_ semakin memuncak di saat yang tidak begitu tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dictionary :**

_Snow In Pendulum—_Salju dalam Pendulum. Kosakata Pendulum dalam bahasa Indonesia memiliki arti sebagai _bandul. _Benda yang terdiri dari bola-bola metalik yang tersusun secara horizontal kemudian digantung dengan besi. Coba bayangkan ayunan, modelnya persis sama. Setiap kali kita menggerakkan bola di sisi paling pinggir bandul itu, bola-bola lain di sebelahnya akan ikut bergerak. Terkadang pula, pendulum dijadikan oleh ahli hipnotis sebagai media terapi. Analogi berhubungan dengan fanfiksi ini sebenarnya terletak pada hidup Eren yang selalu mengikuti waktu. Meski, si waktu itu sendiri mengalami distorsi. Ada tumpang tindih antara dunia dalam AU dan canon. (spoiler).

Sementara _salju _mengikuti _setting of season_ di sini.

_Enleitung _berarti prolog.

**A/N :**

Sebuah sekuel atau mungkin prekuel dari fanfic saya si SnK sebelumnya (Vater). Jadi, chapter ini cuma prolog singkat tentang penggambaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama Eren di masa lalu. Jadi, banyak naratifnya ketimbang dialog. Dan, ini menjadi poin penting untuk perkembangan chapter-chapter ke depan. _No more explanations in this chappy. _#dibuang ke angkasa.

_Gomen _kalo dalam sekuel/prekuel ini belum banyak menjelaskan hal yang detil soalnya itu juga rahasia yang gak mau dibagi sama si author gendeng ini. #digibeng Hehe.

Oh iya, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya hanturkan bagi yang mereview fanfiksi berjudul 'Vater' saya **(73777778910, akihikofukuda71, Lonceng Angin, Hoshigami Sheia, Freund, Anoctnymus, chun is haru, fugacior, Patto-san, dan Furuu) **dan yang mengefave tapi terlalu banyak untuk saya sebutkan satu-satu. Semoga kalian tetap suka sama sekuel ini. Dan, maaf jika terlalu banyak kekurangannya dan saya yakin itu. (yay)

Chapter dua akan dipublish secepatnya. Selebihnya, saya serahkan semuanya pada _reader _sekalian.

_Until next time we meet, _

Leon.


	2. II Rätsel

**All warnings for historical-centric haters. Politics whatsoever. Heavy-theme makes the M-rated necessary. I've warned you.**

* * *

**Rätsel**

**-II-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren, lihat."

Meja makan mereka dipenuhi dengan kudapan tradisional rakyat Skotlandia. Awal bulan Januari selalu menyisakan hal-hal manis yang berasal dari gabungan dua hari besar sekaligus—Natal dan Tahun Baru. Meski remaja tak beribu dan berbapak ini hanya merayakan kelahiran sang kristus di sebuah rumah kayu di tengah pedesaan Irlandia, suasana yang tercipta tak ada beda dengan perayaan di kota-kota besar lainnya. Sang tuan rumah beranggapan akan lebih baik menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di lokasi yang jauh dari kegusaran propaganda perang. Dan benar adanya, di saat kanselir Inggris meributkan pertahanan terbaik macam apa yang tepat digunakan untuk melawan kebrutalan Jerman, di saat itu pula kota London dipenuhi dengan tank-tank titanium milik militer.

Suasana hangat seperti pita berwarna-warni tampak menghiasi selasar rumah kayu. Cemara sintetik berbentuk _christmast tree _berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan santai dan dikelilingi oleh boks-boks kado. Namun, sang tuan rumah tak sekalipun memerlihatkan batang hidungnya semenjak malam sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya, hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab nomor satu mengapa sedari tadi pemuda bernama Eren itu tampak menekuk wajah.

Erwin Smith tepat berada di sebelah Hanji. Pasangan suami istri itu berbincang-bincang santai dengan Komandan Pixis—seorang kakek botak yang benci dianggap _tua._ Samar-samar Eren dapat menangkap inti pembicaraan ketiganya yang berhubungan dengan kondisi politik ibukota yang kian memanas. Pemuda itu hanya memutar mata dan beralih pada Conny. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini bersitegang dengan Sasha perihal roti _croissant _dalam keranjang yang tiba-tiba saja kosong tanpa menyisakan sedikit remahanpun. Lalu, ada pemuda sok keren bernama Jean yang bermimpi menjadi anggota parlementer—untuk yang satu ini Eren tak mau ambil pusing. Marco yang duduk di samping kiri Jean melabuhkan fokusnya pada selembar kertas dan pensil warna. Kedua mata pemuda itu sesekali berpindah pandang ke arah mana saja seolah menjadi kamera hidup di antara mereka. Eren tersenyum.

Mikasa Ackerman. Satu di antara gadis yatim piatu yang hidup bersama sepuluh anak bernasib sama lainnya. Lima di antara mereka—Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Ymir dan Christa—memilih hidup mandiri dan mengenyam pendidikan di negeri-negeri kaum pelajar. Gadis enam belas tahun itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil di sudut-sudut bibirnya seraya menunjukkan selembar _postcard _bertanda tangan ke Eren. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menyesap secangkir _oatmeal _karamel kesukaannya sebelum terganggu oleh cerita dahsyat Armin yang membising ribut di sebelahnya.

"Ah, itu—"

Pipi si gadis merekah seketika walau wajahnya lebih datar dari alas wajan, "khusus ditandatangani oleh penjelajah kota Machu Pichu pertama yang kutemui saat pendakian di Everest."

"_You're the luckiest girl ever, Mikasa." _Adalah respon Eren yang paling masuk akal. Di lain sisi, Mikasa tampak tak peduli. Bisa dilihat ada bintang-bintang aneh bersinar dari arah pandangan gadis itu. Tatapan bosan cukup mewakili perasaan hati Eren saat ini, namun tersembunyi secara apik oleh cangkir mika berwarna putih berisi kudapan favoritnya. "Lain kali, aku akan memintamu mencarikan berlian milik suku Inca yang hilang untukku."

"Tentu!" sahut Mikasa spontan. Eren membulatkan mata tak percaya dan nyaris menyemburkan _oatmeal _dalam mulutnya. "Hei, Eren. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu mengangguk. Mikasa lanjut berbicara, tetapi dengan nada berbisik-bisik, "menurutmu, saat ini _pria _itu ada di mana?"

Eren tiba-tiba terusik. Kedua alisnya mengkerut kasar, "tidak tahu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Um. Soalnya tidak sengaja aku mencuridengar percakapan antara Mr. dan Mrs. Smith dua hari yang lalu dan kurasa ada hubungannya dengan _Ayah _kita."

"Hmmm." Eren berdehem panjang seolah tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dari percakapan satu arah ini. Belum Mikasa selesai dengan sesi bisik-bisiknya, Eren memutuskan mencari alternatif penghilang rasa bosan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. "_I'm done_." Detik berikutnya, Mikasa segera dikejutkan dengan perubahan sikap Eren yang begitu tiba-tiba. Karenanya, gadis itu membungkam.

Armin mengamati Eren yang menghilang dari kursinya secara ajaib. Saat pemuda pirang itu berbalik menatap Mikasa, si gadis hanya mengudikkan bahu.

Mikasa bergumam dalam sepi seraya menatap lekat-lekat lembaran foto di balik kartu pos di tangannya. Sebuah foto tua saat tiga dari mereka—Mikasa sendiri, Armin dan tentu saja Eren—masih begitu muda dan lemah. Lalu, ada senyum kecil terpatri di bibir si gadis mengingat ada sosok lain yang kala itu sangat sulit lepas dari Eren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi. Keasyikan Mikasa terusik saat Jean berdehem keras dan menawarkan kepada si gadis sebuah tangan. Semburat merah membentuk garis-garis imajiner di kedua pipi si pemuda.

"_W-would you like to dance with me?"_

Ah, kebiasaan rakyat Skotlandia. Mikasa mengangguk sekali dan membiarkan meja yang dipenuhi dengan keramaian berubah sepi seketika.

"_Sure."_

* * *

Pohon murbei yang ditanam di antara pelataran kebun anggrek putih menjadi satu-satunya opsi bagi Eren melepaskan penat. Dinginnya suhu yang nyaris menyentuh angka minus dua derajat tidak membuatnya menyerah pada keadaan. Sebaliknya, hanya bermodalkan mantel, syal beserta sarung tangan rajutan pemberian Petra di hari ulang tahunnya, pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening ini merebahkan diri meski salju sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali menjatuhi bumi yang putih.

Hembusan nafasnya tampak stabil dengan menyisakan kepulan asap beku. Sesekali pemuda itu akan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan agar suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Setelahnya, barulah ia menyibukkan diri bersama sebuah buku lusuh berjudul _Le Petite Prince_—'Pangeran Kecil' karya Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Buku cerita yang didapatkannya saat ia masih berada di kamp pengungsian Berlin bersama ratusan anak lainnya. Banyak memori yang tersimpan dalam buku itu, tetapi ia hanya menatap tanpa niat ke arah sampulnya. Di saat ia menghela nafas panjang, jemarinya turut bergerak menyingkap satu per satu lembaran menguning dalam buku.

Gambar seorang anak kecil yang menggenggam bintang jatuh menjadi pembuka di lembar pertama. Ada tanggal beserta inisial nama pemilik di sudut kanan bawah—E.Y untuk Eren Yeagar dan March 12th, 1951. Lembar berikutnya melompat di salah satu halaman berjudul '_Pertemuan_'. Eren memastikan tuk membaca chapter yang menurutnya paling menarik di antara semua chapter yang ada dengan baik. Meski bahasa yang digunakan dalam buku bukanlah English melainkan bahasa _Ibu_-nya yaitu Deutschwell, tidak berarti ia lupa begitu saja. Kosakata dalam bahasa Jerman-nya masih sefasih saat ia melantunkan lagu _Do-Re-Mi _dalam English.

Chapter _Pertemuan _seolah mewakili dirinya di masa lalu. Bagaimana ia dipertemukan oleh takdir kepada orang-orang yang kini hidup bersamanya dalam satu atap. Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Petra, Komandan Pixis, kesepuluh anak yatim lainnya, dan juga—Levi. Mengingat nama terakhir, Eren berubah dongkol. Ditutupnya sampul si buku dengan kasar hingga lembaran lain ikut keluar dari dalamnya. Selembar foto usang terjatuh tepat di atas daratan salju. Buru-buru pemuda itu memungut foto tanpa nama tersebut.

Sialnya, ia harus mendapatkan wajah tanpa senyum sang _Ayah _yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya saat masih begitu kecil. Jika diingat-ingat, hari pengambilan momen tersebut tepat kala ia baru saja tiba di Inggris. Senyum lebar tampak jelas di wajah Eren, namun hal yang kontradiksi melekat di raut Levi.

Rasa frustasi kian meledak seiring banyaknya hal yang harus dijawab dalam pikiran si pemuda. Tangis tak pernah menjadi peredam dari semua bagian masalahnya. Yang diinginkan Eren hanyalah kepastian, meski ia yakin tak ada yang perlu dimintai penjelasan. Obat untuk mematikan _perasaan _inilah yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Eren.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Eren. Benar-benar bodoh. _Totally a foolish_." ujar Eren seraya membuat langkah tegas menuruni bukit kecil di bawah pohon murbai. Tanpa diketahuinya, ada sepasang mata lelah yang sedari awal terus memerhatikannya dari balik dinding bata. Dan, kedua obisidian itu tak sekalipun beralih pandang pada hal lain hingga Eren memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah mereka yang jauh lebih hangat. Entah, mungkin ada sesal dalam hati sang empunya obsidian hingga berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bila kepergiannya akan membuat perubahan yang bermakna. Teruntuk dirinya. Ya.

'_Eren, this painful feeling really torment me fom the inside.'_

Namun, nyeri di _dada _Levi tak pernah menghilang sekalipun ia berada sejauh mungkin dari Eren.

* * *

Malam bersalju menutupi sebagian besar daratan beraspal hingga sungai-sungai besar di ibukota Inggris. Jalanan yang sering dipenuhi oleh masyarakat yang berasal dari kaum _borjuis_ mengalami keterbatasn aktivitas yang sangat signifikan. Klub-klub bersantai milik pelaku bisnis hiburan di sudut mati Southwest Hampshire hanyalah secuil contoh nyata. Meski memiliki aturan yang tegas perihal tamu-tamu yang berhak keluar masuk, hal itu takkan berlaku bagi pria-pria dengan emas di genggaman mereka. Wanita-wanita berpakaian minim tengah menunggu langganan tetap mereka dengan polesan gincu yang terlalu tebal. Aroma parfum mencekik turut menyatu dengan beragam bau alkohol yang memabukkan.

Dua pria berdiri tepat di hadapan seorang lelaki bertubuh raksasa dengan otot-otot yang terasa membuat sesak stelan hitam putih yang dikenakannya. Setelah satu pria berkacamata dan berambut pirang itu memerlihatkan kartu akses pribadi miliknya, hanya dengan satu anggukan dari penjagal berwajah menyeramkan itu keduanya pun dapat melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan hingga sudut terdalam klub bertitel _Seven Deadly Sins_. Sebuah klub malam terbaik dengan pelayanan yang tidak bisa disepelekan.

Si pria pirang melepas mantel bulu rubah beserta _long coat-_nya. Ia terdiam sementara menunggu pemain utama dalam _gambling _mereka menentukan _room _yang akan direservasi. Wanita muda bergincu hijau dengan rambut menjuntai selutut menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi kedua pria dan tepat berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Aroma menyengat _gin _bercampur wewangian dari ekstrak mawar putih cukup menusuk hidung dan sangat dibenci oleh pria dengan ketinggian jauh lebih rendah dibanding pria lain di sampingnya. Tetapi, ia memilih maju tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada si wanita.

"_Thank you."—_Erwin Smith, si pria pirang, seolah mewakili bibir Levi.

Tampak si wanita hanya tersenyum aneh. Gerakan jemarinya memberi Erwin pemahaman lain seakan memohon untuk dikecup, "_Alice is the name of mine._"

Pria itu membalas dengan respon yang menurutnya sangat tepat. Mengakhiri perbincangan singkat keduanya dengan desahan nafas, "_Sorry, but I'm married guy._"

Bisa dipastikan kerutan di wajah wanita bermaskara tebal itu tampak lima kali lebih jelek. Karenanya, Levi menghina dengan dengusan beserta seringai, "jawaban yang sangat buruk, Erwin. _As always._" Tepat di koridor remang bercahayakan lampion merah, sosok si wanita terlihat mengecil perlahan-lahan. Tapak-tapak kedua pria dewasa itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang berbentur dengan lantai marmer putih.

"Setidaknya bukan sepertimu yang hanya memberi _harapan _tanpa jawaban, Levi. _You will kill that boy's heart_."

_That boy—_Levi berdecak penuh sesal. Ia mahfum siapa bocah yang dimaksud Erwin itu. Sontak, rasa nyeri yang mengikuti dentuman jantungnya kembali muncul. Tak peduli jika si empunya tubuh harus menahan sekuat tenaga. Kesadarannya berujung pada kesimpulan paling dasar bahwa semua yang dikatakan pria _eks _militer itu memiliki kebenaran yang absah. Seperti mengulangi kejadian di petang sebelumnya, Levi hanya mengerutkan kening, berharap mampu menghilangkan sisa kebenciannya tersebutsedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun, itu sama saja dengan menyakiti organ tak bermateri yang disebut hati itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Levi segera saat keduanya tiba tepat di hadapan pintu baja berornamen naga. Pria bermata obsidian itu mendongak seakan ingin memerlihatkan dua bola kelereng yang terpindai secara otomatis oleh kamera pengintai retina di sisi teratas pintu. Detik berikutnya, si pintu membuka. Bunyi derit kasar memutus kontak personalitas dua sosok yang terikat dalam hubungan kekeluargaan _Fuhrer_ dahulu. Seperti magis, bayangan maupun sisa butiran salju yang ditinggalkan keduanya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu berbentuk seperempat lingkaran dengan sudut-sudut mati berhiaskan buket-buket bunga mawar putih. Sesuai dugaan Levi, kakek tua berjanggut yang setia bertahan dalam kesepian meski usia miliknya akan merapuhkan secepat mungkin tulang-tulangnya itu duduk diam dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Efek pengeroposan kalsium di tubuh rentanya tampak jelas meski terbalut berlapis-lapis mantel keabuan dengan kepala serigala putih menjadi penghias di seputar leher. Cukup aneh namun memberi identitas jelas akan sosok kanselir Jerman ini yang memilih hidup dengan pion-pion catur sebagai teman hingga akhir hayatnya. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali kakek tua itu memainkan sebuah permainan di mana ia tak perlu takut merasakan kekecewaan atas kekalahan.

Menoleh sedikit lalu tersenyum, satu-satunya sosok yang terduduk santai di kursi malas itu mengangguk, memberi tanda agar dua pria yang berdiri sejajar di ujung pintu 'tuk mendekatinya. Levi mengambil posisi nyaman tepat di hadapan si kakek tua sementara Erwin berdiri tepat di belakang seolah mengawasi dengan pengamatan sempurna.

"Ya, ya. _Levi, my boy_. _How are you_?" Pertanyaan introduksi penuh keramahan. Yang diberi pertanyaan memejamkan mata selagi memikirkan respon terbaik. Sebelum membuka sepasang obsidiannya, pria tua bermantel kelabu itu hanya tertawa ringan, "aku sudah tahu kenapa kau ke sini. _Your eyes told me everything._ Sejak awal, bahkan ketika kau masih begitu kanak-kanak, _my boy_."

Seiring sejalan, ada nada konfesi yang terdengar suram di balik tenggorokan si kakek tua. Levi menganggap perlakuan pria itu padanya hanya sebagai pengingat akan sebuah masa lalu yang dahulu melekat teramat baik di antara keduanya. Selayaknya seorang Ayah pada anaknya, hubungan yang tercipta seketika berubah lebih familiar. Kendati sebuah kenyataan pahit mungkin pernah terlukis dalam buku catatan takdir, buru-buru Levi membersihkan pikirannya. Ia kembali mendengus dan membayar keramahan si kakek tua dengan senyum yang sama meski jauh lebih getir. Ada perasaan nyaman nan hangat yang kian meletup di hati kecil pria tanpa emosi itu.

"Kuharap kau membawa berita baik, Levi. Bukan seperti saat kau memintaku 'tuk membantumu memenangkan kasus yang tentu takkan mungkin kau menangkan hingga kapanpun juga," tutur pria berjanggut Sinterklas itu seraya menurunkan bingkai kacamata yang menggantung di puncak hidungnya. Ia melanjutkan, "siapa nama bocah itu? Ah, Eren. Ya, ya." Dengan saputangan semerah darah yang diletakkannya di samping papan catur, disapukannya bercak noda di punggung tangan yang dipenuhi dengan kerutan kasar itu. Diamnya membuahkan hal yang sama untuk Levi. Ia menghela nafas panjang selagi meyatukan kata-kata dalam benak.

"Kedua matanya, _my boy_. Mengingatkanku pada dirimu ketika masih begitu cilik. _Full of passion_. Aku tidak perlu tahu tujuanmu mengambil bocah itu dari tangan sang Fuhrer, tetapi kepastian akan kau _apakan _dirinya di kemudian hari yang harus kau jelaskan sedetil mungkin. Meski nyaris menjadi santapan hiu-hiu kesayangan Nazi, _dia _tetaplah aset yang sangat berharga—kalau kau memahami maksud ucapanku ini tentu. Mereka selalu tahu cara terbaik untuk melatih anak-anak yang telah kehilangan masa depannya. Bahkan, kudengar mereka membangun sekolah mata-mata dengan anak-anak di bawah umur sebagai siswa. _Hah. _Sistem perekrutan untuk menghancurkan kapitalisme dunia Barat. Politik liberalisme, _no?_ Kuharap kecerdasanmu di bidang sosial politik tak terkikis walau profesi yang kini kau geluti sangat bertolak belakang."

Dallis Zachlay. Nama kakek tua serupa Sinterklas namun berhati beku itu. Mantan kanselir sekaligus _Chief _militer yang selalu tampil sebagai pemberi keputusan akhir di tiap persidangan sipil. Penawaran senyumnya terhadap Levi menimbulkan banyak tanya, terutama jika permainan kata miliknya terlontar bagai ketapel. Ke arah mana saja dan menyerang siapa saja. Levi membalas dengan senyum yang segera hilang.

"_No need for that, Sir_—" Dallis mengangguk, "—aku kemari untuk alasan yang jauh lebih menarik meski masih berhubungan dengan bocah itu."

Sembari menekuk buku-buku jemarinya sebagai penopang dagu, si kakek tua memandangi Levi dengan tatapan yang berkilat-kilat, "bolehkah kutahu apa itu?"

Selembar surat dalam amplop coklat tersodorkan. Mengubah titik fokus Dallis yang semula berada pada pion-pion caturnya ke arah benda tipis itu. Dibukanya perlahan tanpa merusak perekat di ujung amplop tersebut dan menarik sehelai telegram yang terpatri dengan mesin. Penemuan terbaru di Eropa rupanya. Digantungnya kembali si kacamata bundar dan menggerak-gerakkan secara horizontal untaian kalimat yang tertulis amat jelas di sana. Kedua mata tua Dallis membulat sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai kontur maksimal. Dua pria di hadapannya masih berada pada posisi statis dan bergeming hingga akhirnya pria tua itu membuat suara deheman keras untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Periode jeda berlangsung lama. Lampu _chandelier _di langit-langit ruangan bergerak terkena sapuan angin yang berasal dari jendela kecil yang terbuka. Hanya ada tirai violet yang bergerak bagai aurora kutub. Sejenak, komunikasi terputus. Naas, bimbang terlihat jelas di raut muka yang dipenuhi dengan keriput itu.

Levi memastikan tak ada keraguan yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Namun, tanda yang diberikan Dallis dengan tangannya menyuruh pria itu agar menahan apapun yang akan tersuar dari balik bibirnya. Sembari memijit-mijit keningnya, ada kegusaran yang semakin jelas.

"_I see. I see. _Itulah mengapa Petra tak sekalipun ingin menengok Ibunya di Munich. Rupanya, Jerman sudah sejauh itu, huh? Katakan padaku, Levi, dan kau juga Erwin, apa yang telah kalian ketahui perihal rencana Fuhrer untuk menjatuhi nuklir di atas kepala kita? Sudah seberapa banyak unit pesawat tanpa awak yang berhasil didesain oleh ilmuwan Rusia untuk Jerman? Dan, apakah ada senjata lain yang akan mereka berikan kepada kita sebagai hadiah Tahun Baru? Lalu—"

Erwin memotong, "_Sir, _maaf jika kata-kataku terdengar lancang. Sekitar dua minggu lalu, salah satu orang yang kami percaya dari unit _eks _kesatuan mata-mata, Auruo Bossard, mendapatkan klaim asuransinya secara tiba-tiba. Setelah diselidiki, beberapa dari warga sipil lain yang ikut menabungkan jaminan asuransi mereka di perusahaan yang sama juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Kolegaku yang bekerja di parlementer, Erd Gin, menyebutkan adanya kabar burung yang menyebutkan Jerman akan segera menurunkan pasukan tanpa awak mereka untuk negara-negara sekutu Inggris. Ketakutan yang timbul berdampak luar biasa pada kondisi perekonomian meski sepertinya belum tampak jelas di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Kebenaran gosip ini dibuktikan dengan pesan telegram yang dikirimkan—" Sebelum melanjutkan, pria berambut pirang itu berdehem pendek dan melirik tepat ke arah bawah. Levi terlihat tak peduli, "—oleh tentara Jerman yang kini masih aktif di kesatuan. Kurasa, nama pengirimnya tak perlu kusebutkan."

Wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan melekat sesaat. Dallis semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng-geleng tak paham. Erwin membuka suara kembali.

"Menjawab pertanyaan Anda barusan, kuharap Anda bersedia menelannya dengan bijak, _Sir_. Dari penyidikan yang telah tim kami lakukan sejauh ini, sepertinya Jerman menyiapkan lebih dari duapuluhribu pesawat tanpa awak untuk dikemudikan secara otomatis dengan pengontrol jarak jauh. Semuanya dapat berfungsi dengan baik dan akan segera diterbangkan menuju Inggris. Dan, kemungkinan besar akan ada bom-bom berkapasitas ringan hingga sedang yang juga siap untuk dijatuhkan. Semuanya hanya menunggu persetujuan pelepasan resmi dari pembesar militer Jerman. Kurasa, itu artinya takkan lama lagi mengingat telegram yang terkirim kepada kami bukanlah surat kaleng biasa. Cap kekaisaran Fuhrer tersematkan di sana."

Kebingungan kakek tua itu tak ayal menjadi pening tak berkesudahan bagi Levi. Kesal, pria itu pun mengambil alih kendali.

"Biar kujelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih singkat, Zachlay. Mau tidak mau ataupun suka tidak suka, Inggris akan hancur sebentar lagi. Kau _lah _yang paling memiliki kuasa untuk memindahpulangkan bekas pengungsi yang datang secara legal kemari. Karena itu, alasanku kemari untuk menemuimu adalah permintaan hak veto suaka bagi—Eren dan yang lainnya." Nada berat terdengar jelas ketika Levi menyebut sebuah nama yang mengganjal kerongkongannya sejak awal itu. Ia sempat menunduk untuk kembali mendongak dan berbicara dengan intonasi ketegasan. Di sisi lain, Dallis Zachlay menaikkan kedua alis putihnya saat mendengar pengakuan terjujur dari bibir pria bermata obisidian di hadapannya.

Kevakuman mengisi kekosongan di antara ketiganya. Pembicaraan dua arah yang jauh lebih terfokus pada satu sisi saja mengundang kontroversi di pihak Dallis. Ia memutar-mutar jemarinya dan menggerak-gerakkan pion catur berbentuk Raja ke sembarang kotak. Sulit untuknya mengambil keputusan secara cepat dan cermat melihat kenyataan yang seakan menamparnya dari berbagai sudut tak memberi waktu cukup untuknya. Namun, kebimbangan pria tua itu segera sirna tatkala Levi berujar kembali.

"Dan, kau juga bisa menyelamatkan Petra—_Vater_."

Sisi hitam dari abu-abu identitas pria bermata obsidian itu menghilang tertutupi kabut. Ada harapan yang tersisip di balik kata-katanya namun ada kebenaran yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dallis Zachlay tertusuk oleh kesempurnaan perdebatan yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Levi. Bahkan, selama persidangan guna memenangkan Eren di pihaknya, pria itu tampak tak ragu-ragu dalam mengumbar pendapat sekejam apapun itu. Selalu memiliki harga termahal dari yang pernah terbayangkan.

'_You can't win this conversation if Levi becomes your opponent.'—_pikir Erwin dengan senyum.

Dallis mendengus tajam, "huh, selalu dan selalu. Tidak hanya dari caramu menatapku, caramu mengiris lawan dengan kata-kata sungguh di luar ekspetasi, Levi. Itulah yang membuatku bersedia menyerahkan bocah itu sepenuhnya di tanganmu. Hei, _son_—bolehkah kutanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kau lihat dari Eren? Bagiku, dia sama saja dengan bocah-bocah ingusan yang mengemis akan masa depan yang cerah di luar sana."

Mendung mungkin saja nampak di garis batas anak-anak rambut Levi. Keremangan semu oleh minimnya cahaya dari atas sana tak sekalipun memberi rasa ciut pada dirinya. Ia selalu memenangkan apa yang diinginkannya, bagaimanapun teknik dan metode yang sanggup terpikirkan oleh otak jenius miliknya. Sesulit apapun itu, selalu ada jalan baginya mengasah senjata yang melekat erat di organ tak bertulang itu. Hanya dengan dengusan beserta seringai yang sama, ada jawaban yang terdengar rapuh meski penuh ketegasan.

Levi meyakini apa yang dibutuhkannya. Dan, perasaan _memiliki _itulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan.

"_Freedom. He earns and deserves for it_."

Lalu, kabut mulai tersingkap. Cahaya di wajahnya perlahan memendar.

Karenanya, tak ada alasan lain untuk Dallis Zachlay tidak menyanggupi permohonan pria itu.

"_Then let it happend. _Tetapi, kuharap kau memahami arti transaksi, Levi. Ada harga yang sangat mahal untuk membayar semua ini."

"Hn." _Aku sudah tahu itu, Vater. Bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dictionary ****:**

_R__ä__tsel _berarti misteri, teka-teki, puzzle. Tepatnya di chapter ini adalah teka-teki.

**A/N**** :**

Banyak teka-teki membingungkan dengan tema yang lumayan berat. Haha. Hayo, hayo, yang suka politik dan sejarah. Walau saya bukan anak IPS dan lebih suka bergumul dengan anatomi dan fisiologi tubuh manusia, saya _prefer_ nulis fanfiksi berlatarkan historikal. Jadi, yang bosen maaf ya. Kan udah ada tuh di _warning sign. _#kedipkedip #nangisdipojokanbarengEren.

Saya gak tau apa klub malam berjudul _Seven Deadly Sins _itu beneran ada atau enggak. Semuanya fiktif yo. Dan saya juga ngarang soal Southwest Hampshire, lol. Tapi, novel jadul _Le Petite Prince _karya Antoine de Saint-Exupéry beneran ada kok. Hehe.

Trus_, _maaf juga kalau saya malah masangin Mikasa sama Jean. Ngebayangin si Dallis Zachlay kayak Presiden Snow di Hunger Games. Suka sama mawar putih. Soal sekolah mata-mata itu sebenarnya saya keinget sama gedung sekolahnya Evelyn Salt di film SALT waktu masih kecil di Rusia. Kan ada tuh akademi mata-mata yang didirikan sama KGB. Wkwkwkwkwk.

_Lotsa thanks to the reviewers. _Maaf gak bisa saya bales satu-satu di sini. #digibeng

Okeh, sekian dulu curcolnya. Dilanjut di chappie berikut ya. Gak akan lama kok. Oh ya, fanfiksi ini cuma terdiri dari lima (5) chapter saja. (yay)

_Until next time we meet,_

Leon.


	3. III Schwärmerei

**All warnings for smexy time. Implicit yet try to not imagine it while you're fasting. Tee hee.**

* * *

**Schwärmerei**

**-III-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bertugas meski nuansa tahun baru masih menyelimuti pedesaan di Irlandia. Hanji termenung seolah memikirkan alasan terlogis yang berusaha dilisankan olehnya pada Armin dan Sasha. Si gadis berambut coklat itu memeluk Hanji seolah matahari takkan lagi terbit di esok hari meski bekas remahan _scone _mengotori mantel bulu musangnya. Setelah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasha, barulah ia benar-benar melepaskan diri dari wanita teraneh sejagad raya itu walau isak tangis kecil nampak di sudut kedua mata miliknya.

Conny menarik tangan Sasha dan membawanya menjauhi pusat keramaian dan nyaris menabrak tubuh Jean yang baru memunculkan diri dari koridor sembari menguap lebar. Mentari memang belum terlihat jelas di perbatasan horizon dan semuanya harus terbangun pagi-pagi buta saat kabar Hanji dan Erwin akan pulang ke London menggaduh bagai bom atom di siang bolong. Sasha, tentu saja, adalah gadis pertama yang meributkan kepergian keduanya dan bergerak bagai toa berjalan di bilik anak-anak lainnya. Eren adalah satu-satunya anak yang memilih untuk tetap mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Mendengkur nyaman di balik selimut.

Pukul lima pagi dan enam dari tujuh remaja yatim piatu yang berhasil diterbangkan Levi di kamp-kamp pengungsian seluruh penjuru Jerman menuju Inggris menunggu di depan pintu gerbang saat Hanji dan Erwin menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda-kuda berkulit coklat. Sepintas, wanita berkacamata itu mengangguk berulang kali seolah meminta kepada remaja muda itu berhenti menangisi apapun yang mereka tangisi. Setelah menutup pintu kartel, Hanji nyaris meremukkan jemari sang suami ketika tangis raungnya menjadi-jadi bagai induk naga yang kehilangan telurnya. Detik berikutnya, hanya suara tapak kuda yang kian tersamarkan oleh butiran salju. Keenamnya menanti hingga bayangan kuda-kuda itu menghilang ditelan kabut.

"_Well, _karena kalian semua sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kita membuat _waffle _untuk sarapan pagi, hm?"

Kehilangan dua orang yang selalu mengisi hari-hari suram ketujuh remaja tak beribu bapak itu tidak memungkiri adanya pihak lain yang akan menggantikan kemudian. Sosok mungil Petra muncul tepat di belakang Jean saat pemuda itu berbalik dengan tangan menutup mulut. Sekretaris sekaligus salah satu wanita kepercayaan Levi itu tiba semalam lalu di antara badai salju. Rambut dan mantelnya dipenuhi dengan benda putih nan beku. Ia hampir mengalami serangan _frostbite _jika saja saat itu Eren tidak cepat-cepat memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengumpulkan selimut sementara ia menjerang air panas. Kedatangan Petra disambut tanya oleh semuanya. Namun, dengan dalih keletihan, wanita berhati lembut itu tidak menegaskan apapun sebagai alasan.

Sasha yang awalnya berwajah kusut berubah penuh binar saat mendengar saran wanita berambut coklat madu itu. Marco dan Conny bertukar pandang dan berlari menyamakan langkah dengan dua orang di depannya.

"_Breakfast! Breakfast!_" teriaknya, mengikuti Petra menuju dapur. Mikasa dan Armin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Che, untung saja aku setahun lebih tua dari_nya_. Yang artinya, tidak akan mungkin berada satu kelas dengannya. Hah." Komentar Jean membisik-bisik diantara kuping Armin dan Mikasa. Si gadis dengan syal merah di seputar lehernya hanya berdehem pendek, namun Armin melipat tangan di dada. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali, Mikasa melangkah duluan dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Armin ikut-ikutan berlalu dan mengambil arah sebaliknya—_washroom_. Tidak suka dengan respon Mikasa, Jean semakin melipat wajah, "hei, kau dengar aku tidak?" Mikasa berdehem sekali lagi. Jean merengut frustasi.

Keduanya tiba di puncak tangga meski bilik masing-masing berada di arah yang saling berseberangan. Jean masih setia di belakang Mikasa hingga gadis itu berhenti saat memutari gagang pintu berbentuk bole emas.

"Apa? Kau mau tidur denganku?" tanya Mikasa tanpa ekspresi berarti. Benar-benar wajah sedatar alas teflon. Belum lagi dengan sikapnya yang terkadang tidak menunjukkan sisi feminisme yang utuh. Nada pertanyaan gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu jelas-jelas bertanggung jawab terhadap semburat merah bagai buah plum masak di muka Jean. Ia melanjutkan, "menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan—_I always listen to you, Jean_. Dan, aku punya jawaban yang bagus."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tinggal kelas nanti, peluang bisa satu kelas dengan Sasha akan bertambah limapuluh persen."

Nyaris, Jean tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri jika saja kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria sedang tidak memukul kepala coklat miliknya. Persoalan bersilat lidah dengan Mikasa selalu berakhir dengan kerunyaman. Karena itu, pemuda ini menegakkan kupingnya baik-baik saat bedebam pintu yang bukannya berbentuk derit mungkin saja akan menampar wajahnya. Si gadis serupa Zena _The Warrior _itu menghantam kekasihnya dengan kenyataan.

Pagi itu pun diakhiri dengan selai stroberi disertai karamel madu di atas adonan _waffle _yang lembut.

* * *

Eren membersihkan sisa-sisa butiran salju bercampur tanah di tongkat pemukul _baseball-_nya selagi menunggu Armin selesai dengan rutinitas hariannya di dalam _restroom_. Tak ada respon balik saat berteriak untuk menanyakan sudah sejauh mana si pemuda pirang membersihkan tubuh pasca melakukan aktivitas membuang kalori bersama yang lainnya di tengah-tengah lapangan berbalut selimut putih. Jean tampak tak ikut bagian dan nyata-nyata berada di dalam arena anggar seorang diri. Mikasa bertindak sebagai _catcher _dan terlihat terlalu gagah untuk ukuran gadis bertopi. Anak-anak rambutnya tersembunyi apik di dalam mangkuk putih itu. Sasha menjadi _pitcher _terakhir yang membawa kemenangan bagi Conny cs. Eren, di sisi lain, memedulikan kesenangan dibandingkan kekalahan. Semuanya tertawa girang seolah esok hari tak lagi menyapa.

Kesibukan Eren terhenti saat sebuah kepala menyelinap di samping pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Ah, Petra."

Yang dipanggil Petra tersenyum dan memunculkan seluruh bagian anatomis tubuhnya. Celemek bergambar boneka beruang mini menggantung di lehernya. Sepiring _waffle _yang masih hangat mengganggu rongga hidung Eren.

"_Late breakfast?" _tawar si gadis. Menimbang-nimbang, Eren tentu memilih opsi yang paling nyata.

"Ok."

Keduanya bergabung bersama di meja kecil berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sebuah pot bunga yang terbuat dari mika baru saja diisi oleh Petra dengan anyelir kuning. Hanya sebatang namun mewangi semerbak bagai kembang artifisial. Lagi, buih-buih yang berasal dari liang penciuman Eren menangkap aroma yang tak kalah menarik dibanding objek pengisi perutnya. Benar, selepas bangun, ia tak menyinggahi ruang sarapan dan melompat mulus ke pusat keributan di pagi buta itu. Saat yang lainnya masih dibuat geger oleh kepergian Hanji dan Erwin, pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini sibuk menyiapkan satuan miliknya untuk pertandingan _baseball _mini di lapangan _outdoor_. Salju yang tak lagi seseram seperti semalam menguntungkan anak-anak itu.

Segelas susu terhidangkan tepat di depan pengamatan Eren yang terfokus sepenuhnya pada anyelir kuning. Sembari menenggak seperempat dari isi cangkir, Petra memulai percakapan sehari-hari.

"Kuharap badai salju lekas berakhir."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang lekas meluncur dari bibir Eren. Ketimbang menjawab, Petra hanya tersenyum dengan tangan menyangga dagu.

Bukannya kata-kata, gadis manis berambut sebahu di depannya mengalihkan perhatian dan memerhatikan sejumput sinar yang memendar dari balik jendela kecil berbentuk lingkaran. Dari luar sana, matahari seolah melukiskan sinarnya di antara hamparan kanvas putih. Eren memasukkan sendok _waffle _terakhirnya dengan buru-buru, mengikuti arah pandang Petra, lalu menaikkan alis. Ada tanya di antara tegukan final susu domba di genggamannya.

Senyum, lagi, kini dengan sedikit tawa mengumbar bagai jawaban tepat. Petra menegakkan tubuhnya sementara melepas tali celemek. Memutar tubuh dan memberi punggung untuk Eren. Suaranya kian mengecil.

"_So that Jack could catch the last golden egg for the princess. And, the giants will live happily."_

Jika Jack yang dimaksud Petra adalah pria setinggi seratus enam puluh senti yang kini keberadaannya masih begitu misterius, maka di saat itulah Eren memahami satu hal. Percakapan tengah malam yang pernah berlangsung singkat dahulu berakhir dengan resolusi satu sisi bagi Levi. Si bocah tak tahu apa-apa ini hanya terdiam di ranjang berdecit sembari menunggu ucapan selamat tidur atau _lullaby _agar hatinya kembali tenang. Sebaliknya, Levi selalu dan selalu menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di balik kata-katanya. Seperti mimpi buruk berulang yang menghantuinya. Raksasa, _titan, _tembok tinggi—berputar-putar di dunia kecilnya. Membingungkan dan terlalu memusingkan.

Hingga, Eren menyadari bentuk pertanyaan yang ingin dilisankannya pada Petra.

"Petra."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa—kau tak segera kembali ke Munich? Bukannya, kau akan aman jika berada di sana? Kenapa kau lebih memilih berada di sini—bersama 'kami'?"

"Um, kurasa karena masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan di sini? Haha." Jawabnya penuh canda. Detik kemudian, raut keseriusan mengganti kerutan samar di wajahnya. "Setiap orang memiliki alasannya sendiri, Eren. Sulit untukku menjelaskannya secara detil padamu—err, intinya aku sangat senang dengan suasana ini. Sangat ramai, penuh keceriaan, dan _um _tidak seperti rumahku yang terlalu sepi. Aku benci sesuatu yang selalu diam—_just like death people_."

_Huh?_

"Tidak apa-apa jika harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling berharga sekalipun. Sebab, bagiku, yang kini tepat berada di hadapanku adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu mengingatkanku pada _hidup_. Karena untuk itulah aku berada di sini, bersama kalian. Aku yakin, Auro dan lainnya juga akan menjawab hal yang sama." Spontan, Eren mendapatkan tatapan sayu nan berkabut di kelopak berlian Petra. Kedua alis gelapnya kian mengkerut penuh tanya. "A-ah, _sorry! _A-apa aku berbicara sesuatu yang aneh? Haha. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang suka mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar. Hahaha. Lupakan, lupakan. Lupakan saja, ok, Eren?"

Sembari mengibas-ngibaskan jemari di depan wajah, Petra tertawa dengan penuh prasangka. Sesekali di antara senyumnya, ia akan melirik pada Eren, mengamati raut wajah bocah remaja itu yang cukup statis—tidak terganggu dengan pernyataan gadis berparas manis tersebut. Eren berusaha memahami walau logikanya yang tak cukup terasah hanya bisa menduga-duga. Sedikit diketahuinya dari gadis berambut pirang ini. Tak lama setelah Levi dan Hanji menghadiahi sebuah rumah baru di London untuk Eren cilik, ia pun memunculkan diri dan memperkenalkan sebuah nama dengan sejumput senyum. Meski hujan berawan membasahi kota London, Eren kecil masih mendapatkan secercah cahaya mentari dari senyuman gadis di hadapannya. Dengan topi beludrunya, Petra membawa Eren ke banyak kisah dan dimensi waktu melalui dongeng-dongeng luar biasa. Dikisahkan bak dalang yang sesungguhnya. Menjadi _storyteller _pernah hinggap dalam seribu cita-cita si gadis, meski pada akhirnya ia terpaksa 'melarikan diri' ke Inggris tanpa perlindungan dari siapapun. Hingga, sebuah panggung teater mempertemukannya pada Levi.

Boleh dibilang, tanpa Levi, Petra hanyalah permata yang terbuang sia-sia. Layaknya boneka tanpa jiwa.

"Ya. Aku—juga sangat senang berada di sini. Begitu pula denganmu, Petra."

Tanpa malu-malu, Petra membalas jawaban Eren yang hal yang selalu melekat erat di bibirnya. Senyuman penuh kebenaran. Bukan kepalsuan yang selama ini menghantui bocah itu. Tiada hal terbaik yang mampu diterimanya sebagai manusia selain kehangatan tangan-tangan manusia lain yang tanpa imbalan bersedia menariknya dari kegelapan. Mengingat masa lalu, Eren patut berterima kasih pada sebuah sosok yang hingga saat ini entah di mana keberadaannya.

"_Then, _aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Berkas-berkas pemberian Levi masih menumpuk di mejanya. Haha. _Have a joy day, Eren!_"

Melambaikan tangan dan dilanjutkan dengan bunyi derit kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Dapur mini dengan meja makan itu kini kembali sunyi. Sebaliknya, Eren hanya menatap kosong pada jendela yang semakin bersinar terang.

'_Sudah berapa banyak orang yang berhasil kau selamatkan dari kegelapan, Vater?'_

* * *

"_Checkmate._"

"Argh! _So damn annoying!_"

"Jean—_language please_."

"_Urgh, yes. Sorry, Mikasa_."

Tepat di hadapan perapian yang menjadi sumber kehangatan di malam bersalju itu, Jean dan Eren menaruhkan sekotak _Turkish Delight _pemberian Hanji melalui pertandingan catur. Bisa ditebak tentu saja siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Mendengar Jean mengumpat kasar, Mikasa yang sedari tadi nampak menenggelamkan diri dalam buaian novel misteri karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara. Di sisi lain, Sasha yang berdiri tepat di belakang sang _victory _terdengar membuat suara-suara aneh. Benar saja, gadis _kelaparan _ini setengah mati mengincar _Turkish Delight _yang kini dimiliki Eren sepenuhnya.

"Err, _you can have it, _Sasha. _Here._"

"_Rweaaaallllly?" _tanya si gadis berbinar-binar meski di dalam mulutnya sendiri sudah ada roti gandum yang berusaha dikunyahnya susah payah. Conny pun tak segan memukul kepala gadis aneh itu dan menyisakan tangis yang sangat dibuat-buat. Dengan membabi buta, Sasha merobek-robek loyang berbungkus pita merah cerah dan berisikan kembang gula bercita rasa tinggi. Sebagai konon katanya satu-satunya yang mampu mengendalikan sifat liar Sasha terhadap makanan enak, Conny mengawasi penuh si gadis selama mengunyah permen manis itu.

"Jadi, setelah _Turkish Delight_ kalian gunakan sebagai alat taruhan, yang berikutnya adalah mini figur Godzilla pemberian Komandan Pixis pada Eren, huh? Eren, sungguh, sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan hal itu. Karena, Jean pasti takkan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki _grammar-_nya dengan benar hingga kapanpun juga." ujar Mikasa tanpa menoleh dari bacaannya. Spontan, Jean yang merasa diusik segera menoleh. Namun, mengetahui yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu adalah Mikasa, pemuda ini hanya tertunduk diam.

Eren mendengus pelan. Akibatnya, Jean menghadiahi telunjuknya ke arah Eren, "_fine! _Kau mau yang lebih ekstrem, huh? Besok, lapangan _hockey_, _you and me_."

"Huh? Tapi, salju di luar sana sangat gila, Jane." Armin baru saja memunculkan diri entah dari mana. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sibuk dengan teleskop baru yang didapatkannya sebagai buah tangan selama menjalani ekspedisi pencarian rasi bintang baru di Kepulauan Karibia bersama Hanji dan Erwin. "Aku bahkan tak berhasil mendapatkan rasi bintang Sirius malam ini padahal seharusnya ia tampak jelas di saat-saat sekarang. Aku yakin malam ini akan ada badai salju dan besok seluruh daratan akan ditutupi oleh benda putih itu." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan teleskopnya di samping perapian.

"_Aaarrghh!_" teriak Jane penuh kegusaran. "_So, I'm done here_! Aku mau kembali ke kamar! _Good night everyone! And this is exactly not for you, Eren._" tuntutnya dengan alis berkerut. Eren memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ah, Jane—" panggil Mikasa. Ia lalu menurunkan novel tebal di atas pangkuannya dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"_What?!"_

Si gadis berambut pendek sebahu ini melompat dari sofa satu orang yang didudukinya dan berlari kecil ke arah Jane. Tanpa awal dan akhir, sekonyong-konyong ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi pemuda itu, "_have a sweet drem, then_."

"A-ah, y-y-ya tentu. Umm. _Bye. You too, 'kay_?"

Di saat seperti inilah, Conny akan benar-benar berbicara sebagai remaja dewasa, "mereka berdua itu… sejak kapan mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar menjijikkan, huh?"

"Haha. Setidaknya kau perlu menemukan seorang _kekasih _sebelum benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Conny." ucap Armin tanpa beban. Detik kemudian, pemuda botak bernama Conny itu melirik ke arah Sasha dan bergidik ngeri. Gadis pemakan segalanya itu tidak memedulikan tatapan merendahkan dari Conny.

"_Jeez, _yang jelas bukan _dia, _Armin." ungkap si bocah botak seraya melayangkan ibu jarinya pada Sasha. Gadis itu hanya melotot sebentar ke arah dua remaja yang sibuk dengan percakapannya sebelum kembali menikmati kudapan di pangkuannya. "Hei, Sasha. Pastikan kau menyikat gigi-gigimu itu dengan benar. _Adult with caries are not cool_." Mendengar Conny berbicara seperti seorang Ayah pada anaknya, Armin tertawa kecil.

"_Aye, aye, Sir!_" jawab Sasha dengan membentuk pose seperti anak buah kapal pada kaptennya. Kemudian, ada jeda lama. Hanya bunyi plastik bergemeresek yang berasal dari tangan Sasha memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tiba-tiba, si gadis memecah kesunyian itu. "Umm, memangnya apa boleh kita saling menyukai satu sama lain? Erm, maksudku, kita semua bersaudara, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Tatapan yang lain segera tertuju pada Mikasa dan Jean yang entah sedang membicarakan masalah apa di ujung pintu. Di lain pihak, Eren mengamati keduanya tanpa minat dan mendesah panjang.

Armin bersuara terlebih dahulu, "secara moralitas iya tapi tidak secara hukum, Sasha." Singkat namun jelas. Marco mengangguk berulang kali sebelum menyibukkan diri bersama pena-penanya kembali. Conny bergumam panjang. Detik berikutnya tak ada lagi yang bersuara hingga Eren berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendahului yang lain tuk kembali ke ruang istirahat. "Sudah mau tidur, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Yeah. Pintu kamar tidak terkunci, Armin. Masuk saja kalau sudah mau tidur, ok?"

"_Roger._ Aku harus menyelesaikan peta rasi bintang ini dulu. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu agak larut malam ini." lanjutnya. Eren mengangguk mahfum.

Pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu melewati Jean dan Mikasa tanpa pesan. Gadis berambut segelap opal itu melambaikan tangan pada Eren, namun dibalas dengan senyum lemas dari si pemuda. Jean mencibir dan sesekali menyumpahserapah hal-hal yang buruk. Akan tetapi, tatapan maut Mikasa mampu membunuhnya dalam sekali tebasan. Bayangan Eren kian mengecil di balik pintu dan menit-menit berikutnya hanya ada keributan yang bercampur bisu.

Eren melewati koridor-koridor kediaman milik Levi dalam diam. Kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana safarinya. Ia memutuskan akan lebih baik untuk segera menyingkir dari dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu secepat yang bisa dilakukannya. Bukan kecemburuan yang terasa membakar dalam lambungnya, melainkan pada realita lain perihal dirinya dan _orang _itu. Kemudian, kata-kata Armin masih terngiang-ngiang dalam liang pendengarannya.

'—_secara moralitas iya tapi tidak secara hukum.'_

Benar. Secara moral, mereka adalah saudara sekandung. Tetapi, tidak secara hukum negara maupun agama. Bahkan, tak satupun dari mereka berasal dari orang tua yang sama. Jadi, tentu tak ada yang salah dengan menjalin hubungan romantisme antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Bila hal yang sama berlaku jua pada kasus Eren, bolehkah ia menggantungkan sedikit harapan? Sekecil apapun asa itu, ia berharap jika dunia tak sekejam yang diperkirakannya. Bahwa, mematikan sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan semenjak ia masih begitu muda hingga menjadi remaja dewasa seperti saat ini hanya akan menyakiti dua pihak sekaligus.

Eren berbelok dan menemui koridor yang lebih sempit dan remang. Pencahayaannya semakin merendah tiap kali ia bertemu lorong baru. Lampu gantung kristal terkena sapuan angin sehingga memberi efek suara-suara denting kaca. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar saat menemukan aroma salju yang bergabung dengan mint segar. Eren selalu tahu pemilik aroma mint itu. Secepat mungkin, ia berbalik arah dan berlari. Instingnya berkata agar ia memilih koridor yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewatinya saat malam—koridor menuju bilik Levi. Sejak kedatangannya untuk pertama kali di kediaman ini, Levi memberi aturan ketat pada siapapun untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki di koridor ini saat malam hari. Eren tak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya malam ini juga.

Rasa penasaran membayar lelah yang terjadi akibat berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Keringat membasahi _pjyama _tidurnya. Sembari mengatur nafas, Eren mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan ke arah koridor sepi yang baru dilewatinya itu. Rasa dingin tak wajar mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Namun, bukan ketakutan semacam ini yang akan mematikan niatnya. Pada akhirnya, Eren tiba di pertengahan koridor dan menyipitkan bening _turquoise-_nya. Ada seseorang yang tampak menahan kesakitan.

'_Le-vi?'_

"_Vater!"_

Teriakan Eren menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor. Tak ayal, ia berlari mendekati sosok yang tertunduk sembari menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Levi segera tersungkur saat Eren tepat tiba di sampingnya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat. Bekas jatuhan salju masih terlihat di pundak mantelnya.

"E-ren?"

Deru nafas pria yang enambelas tahun lebih tua dari Eren itu tampak tak stabil. Pendek dan cepat disertai air wajah yang memucat pasi. Tetes-tetes keringat terjatuh dari pelipisnya. Refleks, Eren merengkuh sang _Vater _dalam pelukan—hal pertama yang terpikirkan dalam benaknya. Usahanya tuk menghangatkan tubuh Levi yang terasa beku bagai dimasukkan dalam balok es kaca selama berhari-hari tak sia-sia. Sedikit demi sedikit, kulit seputih mayat kian berubah merah hangat. Buru-buru Eren memutar gagang aluminium pintu yang diketahuinya adalah kamar si pesakit.

Setelah menemukan tombol lampu, tersorot jelas bagaimana Levi yang baru saja melewati banyak malam tanpa istirahat yang cukup. Tanpa meminta persetujuan si empunya bilik, Eren melepas satu per satu pakaian yang membungkus tubuh Levi dan menyisakan dalaman kemeja putih serta celana panjang yang telah basah oleh keringat. Menggulung lengan kemudian berlari ke arah _bathtub_, dengan sigap Eren menyalakan pancuran air dan menghangatkannya. Sembari menunggu air memenuhi isi _tub_, sesekali bening _turquoise _Eren melirik ke arah sang _Vater_.

"_Ok, it's warm enough_." bisiknya. Ia beralih pada Levi yang sibuk meneguk sebotol _brendy_ dari balik mantelnya. Kesal, Eren menarik tangan kurus pria itu dan _terpaksa _menelanjanginya tanpa ampun. Keputusannya membuahkan hasil. Levi sukses merendamkan diri dalam _tub _berisikan air hangat dalam diam. Hanya suara yang berasal dari pemanas ruangan dan tetesan air yang menemani keduanya. Eren menunggu seraya bersandar pada dinding di sisi luar kamar berendam Levi. Menghela nafas panjang, melipat tangan di dada, dan mencuridengar bunyi kecipak air dari arah dalam. _Turquoise _beningnya berlabuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

Sepi. Diam. Ada jeda yang begitu panjang.

"Hei, Eren."—hingga Levi mengakhiri kevakuman itu. "_Will you come here? For a moment_?"

Pemuda itu terhenyak dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengamati dari sudut mata dan mendapatkan Levi yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di sandaran _tub _pribadinya. Eren meneguk ludah. Tak pernah terbayang dalam mimpi kecilnya ia diberi kesempatan tuk memandangi tubuh sang _Vater _tanpa berbalut sejumputpun kain _plus _berendam santai di dalam _bathtub_-nya. Takut-takut, pemuda itu hanya berhenti dalam posisi menengok tanpa mengubah langkah.

"_Ma-may I?"_

"Tsk. _Just come here_."

Perintah Levi seolah menjadi ultimatum yang sulit untuk dihiraukan. Meski dalam kebingungan, Eren berusaha membuat langkah statis. Nyaris ia terjatuh saat kaki kirinya tepat menginjak sebuah sabun batangan yang terjatuh saat ia buru-buru menyiapkan air hangat dalam _tub _Levi. Keseimbangan motorisnya sudah jauh lebih baik semenjak ia terbangun dari tidur lamanya. Eren memberi jarak lima langkah dari tepi kolam putih milik sang _Vater_, tetapi tatapan Levi yang semakin sinis dan menusuk membuat si pemuda melangkah lagi. Lagi, lagi—lagi. Hingga ia tepat berada di samping sang pria.

Eren kembali meneguk ludah. Membiarkan detik dalam jam mengisi kevakuman di antara keduanya. Lalu, melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya teruntuk yang memberi perintah. Levi menyeringai.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dari mana saja aku selama ini," Pertanyaan pembuka yang sama sekali tidak disukai Eren. Spontan, pemuda itu menegakkan lehernya dan menatap tajam pada Levi, "lalu, kenapa aku berakhir dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini."

_Tiktok. Tiktok._

"…"

"Eren?

"_Nein."_—**Tidak. **Ketegasan Eren terlihat saat ia meremukkan buku-buku jemarinya dalam genggaman.

"Oh. _I see_. Jadi—"

_Crassh._

Sisa-sisa air yang melekat di tubuh Levi membuat hujan buatan tepat di atas _tub_. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya agar berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda berjiwa baja itu. Tak peduli sekalipun ia tidak mengenakan selembar kain hanya untuk menutupi bagian intim tubuhnya. Seraya mengibaskan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh karena basah, tatapan obsidian Levi memancarkan banyak emosi. Eren bergeming dan memusatkan fokusnya pada kedua obsidian lelah sang _Vater_. Mata saling berbicara.

"—kau tak lagi mempedulikan _Vater_-mu ini, huh?"

"…"

"_Tell me, Eren. Since when you have kept this odd 'feeling' on me?"_

Dua kelereng bening _turquoise _Eren membulat maksimal. Gigi-geriginya bergemeretuk kuat. Naas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perlahan demi perlahan arah kedua _turquoise _itu tertuju ke bawah—ke arah lantai marmer yang semakin basah oleh jatuhan air _tub_. Suara-suara sumbang jam, tetesan air, dan deru nafas memberi efek pening di kepala Eren. Ia bingung. Ia tak paham. Ia—sungguh tak mengira pertanyaan itu akan meluncur santai dari bibir—

—orang yang dicintainya dengan teramat tulus.

"Katakan sejujurnya, Eren." Ada nada pemaksaan yang terbalut dingin. Semakin jelas Levi mendapatkan pemandangan menyakitkan dari getaran-getaran kuat di tubuh Eren. Jelas pemuda itu terbungkus oleh tebalnya lembaran kain rajutan, namun sama sekali tak bisa menjaga suhu tubuhnya yang menguar.

"A-a-aku—_ti-ti—"_

—_aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Vater. Aku merasa sangat hina. A-aku bukan manusia. Kau adalah Ayahku. Aku menyayangimu—sangat menyayangimu. Kau memperlihatkan kepadaku sebuah dunia yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kau memberiku hidup yang tak pernah kukira sebelumnya. Kau—kau menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang sangat kuat di jiwaku yang telah mati._

_**Vater, maafkan aku.**_

_Aku—_

"_Tell me, Eren!"_

Langkah tegas. Peduli setan pada karma Tuhan. Pria itu hanya ingin _membuka _tabir tersembunyi yang sejak lama terpupuk di jiwa rapuh Eren.

Levi menarik paksa kerah _pyjama _Eren.

_**The darkness.**_

Mengecup dalam bibirnya yang lembab. Membuat suara-suara basah oleh saliva.

_**It's gone.**_

Dua tubuh dan jiwa saling berhubungan. Melebur menjadi satu.

_**It's lift up.**_

Merasakan radiasi kehangatan yang nyata.

_**By the wings of angel.**_

Melepaskan benih-benih cinta.

_**And, now the light.**_

Dalam kesemuan badai salju.

_**Has came—**_

Malam itu akan mengakhiri keambiguitas rasa yang tumbuh di antara dua anak manusia. Eren dan Levi. Keduanya hanya menikmati pahitnya buah terlarang milik Tuhan atas provokasi iblis.

—_**to us.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Dictionary :**

_Schwärmerei_ berarti _passion_. Sesuatu yang membara di jiwa.

**A/N :**

Chapter edited (7/9/2013) with long story related Petra. How I love this girl. ;~;

Chapter yang lebih panjang dan _more action _akan segera datang. Tinggal menunggu dua chapter lagi dan kita akan menemui kata _fin._

_Until next time we meet,_

_Leon._


	4. IV Beschuss

**Bring the action!**

* * *

**Beschuss**

**-IV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama enambelas tahun hidupnya, mungkin malam itu akan menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai fase kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya. Kisah-kisah yang terselimuti gurauan remaja muda sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang baru saja dialami si pemuda. Sebab, saat ia menoleh, ia sulit 'tuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seolah ada magnet bertenaga magis yang menarik _turquoise-_nya tuk betah berlama-lama mengamati sosok manusia lain yang tengah sibuk memasukkan anak-anak kancing ke dalam kemeja putihnya. Punggung sosok itu menutupi salah satu jendela tinggi yang tersingkap meski di luar sana pemandangan salju dengan dasar langit hitam masih terlihat jelas.

Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Jika malu bisa membunuh seseorang, maka ia akan mengalami henti jantung yang diakhiri dengan peti mati. Kedua kakinya tampak lebih menarik sekarang. Meski diam-diam, ia akan kembali menoleh dan melirik ke titik fokus yang sama, jika mata orang itu bertemu pandang dengan miliknya secepat mungkin ia kembali menunduk. Pemuda itu tepat mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang ukuran _Ratu _milik Levi. Saat menegok untuk melihat waktu, sepertinya ia telah melewati batas waktu jam tidurnya.

Pukul tiga tepat. Dan, aktivitas dua jam terakhir yang dilakukan keduanya menghasilkan kerusakan total di atas ranjang yang biasanya selalu rapi seolah tak pernah ditiduri oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Err—"

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi yang kini telah kembali pada dirinya semula. Terbungkus kemeja putih dengan balutan kardigan pastel. Kedua obsidiannya melirik ke arah samping. "Aku hanya membantumu _melepaskan _apa yang sedari tadi membuatmu tampak kesulitan, Eren. _And yet, you made such a big mess_. Hm." sambungnya dengan nada datar, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Lirikannya kini tepat mengarah pada kondisi ranjangnya yang benar-benar kacau.

"A-ah—i-itu—_I'm sorry, Va—"_

"Levi. Hubungan semacam itu telah berakhir. Suka atau tidak, kau dan aku setara dalam _ikatan_ baru ini, Eren."

Nada penegasan di balik suara bariton milik Levi terdengar merdu bagi Eren. Beberapa kali ia meyakinkan diri bila apa yang _telah _terjadi takkan bisa diubah lagi. Ia telah memulai sebuah permainan yang akan sulit untuk diakhiri begitu saja. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah mengikuti ritme dan membiarkan tuan waktu yang menjawab misteri hari esok dan setelahnya. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang terbersit di hati kecil Eren.

"Kau tampak senang." ujar Levi seraya ikut mengisi ruang di sisi kanan Eren yang kosong. Pria itu lalu meletakkan tungkainya di atas tungkai yang lain. Ia mendapati pemuda di sampingnya malah menoleh ke sisi lain. "Hm. Apa Hanji tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Eh? Sesuatu? Kurasa—tidak." jawab Eren cepat. Ingin sekali Eren melanjutkan—_kurasa Mikasa berkata suatu hal yang berhubungan denganmu, Levi—_tapi buru-buru diurungkannya.

"Mengenai alasan kenapa aku tidak kembali selama nyaris seminggu ini—" Eren memasang telinga baik-baik, "—_huh, _aku menerima telegram dari kolegaku di Jerman sebulan yang lalu. Hanya berisi pesan singkat perihal kondisi Berlin yang tidak menentu. Awalnya, aku mengabaikan telegram itu. Tetapi, pada akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa ia mengirimkannya padaku."

"Huh? Apa isi telegram itu?" tanya Eren. Pria di sebelahnya hanya mendesah panjang. "Apa ada berita buruk?"

"Lebih buruk dari yang _kami _kira."

'_Eh?'_

"Militer Nazi berencana menghabisi seluruh wilayah Inggris dengan nuklir," lanjut Levi, sama sekali tak mengubah raut wajahnya. Tetap tenang dan terkontrol, "Itu artinya tidak lama lagi pesawat-pesawat bantuan pihak Rusia akan menghancurkan daratan ini. Aku dan Erwin berusaha memasuki wilayah parlemen dan meminta suaka atas _kalian_ jika seandainya bagian terburuk dari perang konyol ini benar-benar terjadi. Akan tetapi, persoalan lain muncul saat hakim yang berwenang membaca identitas masing-masing dari kalian. Dan, kau—Eren—adalah masalah terbesar yang ada."

"Aku? Tapi, aku sudah bukan bagian dari mereka!" seru Eren, "bahkan kewarganegaraanku telah berubah. Kini aku bagian dari rakyat Britania Raya!"

Levi menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi seraya melipat lengan di dada. Tatapannya lurus ke arah pintu, "hukum agraria masih menautkanmu sebagai penduduk Leipzig. Hingga usiamu mencapai tujuh belas tahun, kau baru diperbolehkan menetapkan warga negara yang kau inginkan seorang diri."

"Tsk!"

"Eren, kau hanya perlu menunggu satu tahun saja." kilah Levi mencoba menenangkan suasana. Di lain pihak, pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu merasa tak berdaya, tak berguna, dan hidup sebagai parasit. Kebebasan yang selalu diidam-idamkannya hanya menjadi realita dalam mimpi.

Ada jeda panjang di antara keduanya. Selagi Eren berkutat dengan pendiriannya, Levi mengumpulkan kesaksian. Ruangan di mana keduanya berada terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Badai salju di luar sana adalah penyebabnya. Waktu berubah konstan saat jarum jam kian bergerak.

"Tetapi—"

"Hm?"

"—tetap saja aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kau seolah berusaha menyingkir dariku. _It's totally annoying. Plus, _keadaanmu yang sangat menyedihkan itu."

Menutup mata dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Levi menarik satu sudut di bibirnya, "_di saat kau butuh ruang untuk menenangkan diri, maka temukanlah, mintalah pada Tuhan, lalu saat Tuhan telah menjawab, maka di situlah kau harus menuju_. Pasturku yang berkata demikian saat aku mengunjungi _chapel _di setiap akhir pekan. Ruang yang Tuhan maksud ternyata adalah arena _seven deadly sins—_klub Poker terbaik di Inggris. Dan, kau yang menyebabkan semua _kekacauan_ ini, Eren."

Mata miliknya membulat lebar tak percaya, pemuda enambelas tahun itu segera berseru tajam, "kau berjudi? Kupikir kau termasuk hamba Tuhan yang taat. Ternyata—"

Levi memotong, "informasi terbaik hanya bisa kau dapatkan di tempat-tempat seperti itu, Eren. Itulah yang membedakanmu denganku. _I don't care what people say and think about me_. Sayangnya, uang tak ada harganya di klub itu."

Pikiran Eren melambung tinggi. Imajinasi liarnya berputar-putar.

"K-kau menjual—" kedua _turquoise-_nya seolah memindai tubuh Levi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Pria yang merasa dilecehkan dengan tatapan Eren mencubit pipi si pemuda dengan keras. "Aduduh."

"Aku tidak sehina itu, Eren. _Hh, _awalnya aku hanya ke sana karena mengikuti saran Erwin. Kurasa, dia ada benarnya juga meski tidak seratus persen. Butuh tujuh hari agar aku benar-benar dipercaya untuk memasuki arena yang sesungguhnya. _Gambling is not my thing_. Meski begitu, kini aku bisa memasuki wilayah parlementer sesuka hati. Dengan taruhan nyawa, menurutku itu setimpal."

Eren menelan ludah dan membalas cepat, "kau—berkelahi, _right?_"

"_The best way to __**erase**__ everything." _Jawaban terlogis yang mengucur ringan dari bibir Levi.

Sejenak Levi menautkan sepasang obsidiannya pada _turquoise _bening milik Eren. Menepuk puncak kepala Eren hanyalah satu bentuk afeksinya yang nyata.

"Levi."

"Huh?"

"Jadikan aku asistenmu!" seru Eren. "Aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti ketika aku berhasil mencapai fase kedewasaan yang benar-benar sempurna, aku ingin sepandai dan secerdas dirimu. Aku tahu keinginanku terlalu naïf. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apapun mengenai dunia di luar sana—seberapa kejam ataupun indahnya ia. Karena itu—tolong ajari aku mengenai semua hal yang perlu kuketahui untuk _mengubah _dunia!"

Lelah di air muka Levi berubah seketika. Meski terlihat sedikit saja, Eren yakin pria itu menaikkan kedua alisnya sebentar. "Ho, kuharap kau tidak menyesal telah mengatakan semua itu, Eren."

'_Lebih tepatnya, kau tak bisa mengira metode pengajaran apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendidikmu.'_

Kesungguhan terpancar dari kedua bening _turquoise _Eren.

"_Then, prepare yourself very well, Eren._" Adalah aklamasi persetujuan yang terbentuk di antara keduanya.

"_Yes Sir!"_

"_Good. _Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Besok kita akan memulai latihan menembak di lapangan _indoor_." tutur Levi singkat. Eren segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebentar ia berhenti. "Apa?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Eren memeluk pria itu dan berbisik, "aku menyayangimu_._ Maaf jika bagimu terdengar sangat menjijikkan. Tetapi, hanya ini yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan semenjak awal."

"Hn. _So, it will be."_

'—_dan semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi esok hari.'_

"_Yeah."_

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk Eren mencerna makna di balik doa pendek Levi. Tetapi, dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran buruk yang terbersit di benaknya itu. Ia—pasti akan bertemu lagi _dengannya_ di esok hari, bukan?

…

…

…

Ironisnya, dalam keheningan oleh derasnya badai salju, bias deru pesawat kaleng berjumlah massif tengah mengudara tepat di atas atap mereka.

Dan, sirine penanda adanya jatuhan bom dari langit mulai terdengar samar-samar.

* * *

Kubikel persegi itu menampilkan sepasang suami istri bersama anak perempuannya. Dengan sebuah meja kayu berhiaskan empat cangkir gelas berisi coklat panas yang masih mengepul. Sang Ayah tengah membaca surat kabar dalam sepi meski gemericik suara air dari arah wastafel kian mengeras seiring tumpukan keramik yang harus dicuci. Si anak perempuan membilas piring-piring dengan cekatan sementara wanita di sebelahnya mengembangkan gelembung-gelembung sabun berwarna putih. Ada tawa ringan di antara keduanya ketika balon udara monokromatik itu berterbangan. Jendela yang tepat menghadap ke arah mereka memancarkan sinar yang teramat terik. Sangat terik hingga _ia _membuka mata.

Tak ada suara meski ia yakin ia berada di _rumah _kecil itu bersama mereka. Seharusnya ia bergabung dan menikmati percakapan antara anak dan Ayah itu. Sebaliknya, ia merasa akan baik-baik saja dan tak ingin keluar dari balutan selimut bulu domba di tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah sofa panjang dengan banyak sobekan di sisi kanan-kiri yang dijadikannya sebagai labuhan tuk bersandar dalam sepi. Sesekali ia akan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya tatkala senyum mengembang pula di wajah si anak perempuan dan Ibunya. Halaman demi halaman surat kabar sang Ayah serta keseriusan yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu memberi gambaran yang sangat nyata akan kehidupan di masa lalu.

_Ia _membuka dan menutup perlahan kelopak mata miliknya dan masih menemukan hal yang sama. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi—_bukan?_

"_Vater? Mater? Mikasa?"_

Tak ada yang berbalik.

"_Mikasa—hei."_

Tak ada yang mendengar.

"_Ah, aku di rumah. Segalanya baik-baik saja. Ya."_

Tak ada yang bersuara.

Dan, _ia _kembali melelapkan diri.

Hingga—

"EREN! EREEEEEN!"

"_Huh?"_

—kaca-kaca jendela di belakang _tubuhnya _berdebam keras.

"EREEEEEN!"

Semakin berdebam keras seolah-olah yang memukul telah kehilangan kewarasannya. _Ia _menoleh, melirik dengan sudut mata, dan mendapatkan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Wajah lelahnya tergambar jelas dan ia tak mau membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk menggubris sosok penuh cahaya itu.

"EREEEN! KAU HARUS KELUAR DARI SANA!"

"_Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan—Armin? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Ya. Ada Vater dan Mater, lalu Mikasa. Kenapa aku harus keluar dari sini?"_

_Bug. Bug. Bug._

"KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU, EREN! BANGUNLAH! KAU HARUS SEGERA KELUAR DARI SANA! API TELAH—"

Seperti radio rusak bersuara sumbang. Dengan menghiraukannya saja pasti akan segera hilang. Tentu.

"_Kau berisik sekali, Armin. Selama aku berada di rumah, tak ada satupun bahaya yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Sebab—"_

Lelehan yang berasal dari lidah api menderas bagai hujan lava. Hitam dengan korona kemerahan yang mampu memanaskan benda apa saja. Bening _turquoise-_nya membulat lebar seakan tak memercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana sosok _Ayah _dan _Ibu _serta _Mikasa _di hadapannya melumer bagai cairan aspal pekat. Seluruh meja, kursi, lemari, bebatuan dan kayu-kayu mengikuti keadaan serupa. Ada api yang kemudian menjalar dan memakan apapun di sekitarnya.

"—_ini hanya mimpi._"

Debaman kaca semakin menjadi-jadi. Sosok pemuda pirang itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendela yang terasa setebal dinding bata. Darah kian mengucur perlahan dari kulit tipisnya dan semakin mewarnai sisi jendela yang mulai meretak. Kegusaran mewarnai kerutan-kerutan tipis di wajah pemuda itu. Deru nafasnya ikut menjadi cepat. Terus-menerus jua ia meneriakkan satu nama yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

"EREEEN! KAU AKAN MATI JIKA TIDAK SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAUTAN API ITU!"

Vakum sejenak.

Ada rasa nyeri seperti baru saja ditinju oleh petarung pro di wajahnya.

Lalu, api membakar semuanya.

Saat membuka mata, Eren mendapatkan wajah Armin yang dipenuhi keringat dan peluh. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kesulitan. Menengok ke sisi lain, didapatinya pemuda itu seolah ingin memukul wajahnya dengan tinju miliknya yang kuat. Nafasnya tercekat disertai rongga dada yang naik turun tak stabil. Benar saja, alasan sakit yang membuatnya terbangun pasti adalah buku-buku jemari Armin yang membentur tulang rahangnya.

"_Finally, God! _Kau akhirnya bangun."

Hitam pekat menutupi sebagian besar cahaya di raut muka pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata biru itu. Ada yang benar-benar salah dengan air wajahnya yang seolah baru saja melewati seratus hari di hutan Amazon tanpa makanan dan minuman yang layak. Bunyi arus listrik yang membentuk kilat-kilat di atas kepala Armin menyadarkan pemuda ini sepenuhnya. Balok-balok kayu di langit-langit rumah mereka membentur lantai-lantai marmer dan api kian menyebar tiada ampun. Ada warna merah menyala yang mengingatkannya pada satu hari terburuk dalam enambelas tahun hidupnya.

Eren bangkit diikuti Armin yang sibuk dengan ransel entah berisikan apa miliknya. Bersama pula benda berbentuk tabung yang diketahuinya adalah harta paling berharga milik si pemuda penjelajah bintang itu seumur hidupnya—mini teleskop _Hubble _pemberian Paman Erwin. Meski rasa panas dari api yang berjalan di sisi-sisi kamar mereka yang telah gelap gulita, tak ada ketakutan yang dapat Eren temukan. Pemuda itu melompat dari ranjangnya tepat saat kabel listrik berjatuhan dan turut andil membakar segalanya.

"Armin! Kenapa—"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan! Yang penting kita harus segera keluar dari sini. _Jeez, _kau tidur seperti orang mati, Eren!" teriak pemuda tangguh itu seraya mengambil langkah. "Sebaiknya kau mengambil benda apa saja yang masih bisa diselamatkan! Itu akan sangat membantu."

Menuruti saran Armin, sebuah ransel yang menggantung di tepi ranjangnya segera ditarik. Abu kehitaman yang membuat sesak membaur dari sisa-sisa pembakaran ranjang kayu mereka. Hanya beberapa lembar pakaian yang masih bisa diselamatkan bersama sarung tinju pemberian Levi untuknya. Keduanya memutuskan segera menjauh secepatnya saat bunyi bedebam aneh yang semakin mengeras terdengar dari sisi lain di rumah itu. Armin tepat di ujung pintu saat Eren masih sibuk mencari-cari benda lain. Menemukan apa yang dicari, Eren mengambil langkah besar tepat sebelum api benar-benar memakan seisi bilik itu tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Tiba-tiba, Eren mengingat hal lain. Dan, kekhawatirannya berlipat ganda karenanya.

"Tunggu, Armin!"

Pemuda di depannya berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, "APA?"

"Tsk, bagaimana dengan Mikasa dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sudah aman, _kurasa_. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mikasa. Aku yakin di akan baik-baik saja. Permasalahannya sekarang ialah bagaimana kita berdua bisa keluar dari rumah yang sudah dilahap oleh api ini!" seru Armin. Ia lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Eren masih terkungkung dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya. "Eren!"

Kesal, pemuda bermata biru laut itu mengambil keputusan terberat. Kembali ia melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Eren. Pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini tersadar kemudian.

"_We don't have much time, Eren! Wake up!"_

Benar. Ia harus bangun dari mimpi yang menjadikannya lemah selama ini. Meski banyak emosi saling bertarung dalam jiwanya, pemuda itu mengangguk pasrah. "_I'm sorry_."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lari." lanjut Armin bersikap serealistis mungkin. Keduanya pun melewati banyak rintangan secepat tapak-tapak kuda.

Koridor-koridor yang dilewati kedua pemuda remaja itu merapuh oleh muntahan api. Mencapai puncak anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang terdasar di rumah besar itu, tak ayal melompat adalah satu-satunya jalan ketika api melahap barisan anak tangga teratas. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Eren menjadikan sisi tepian anak tangga sebagai landasan untuknya mencapai tujuan. Armin tampak kebingungan saat api nyaris melenyapkan pondasi anak-anak tangga di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memeluk erat ranselnya dan hanya menatap takut pada api yang membara.

"_No, no. I can't. No."_

"Armin! _JUMP!_"

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa, Eren! Apinya—apinya semakin besar!" Semakin erat pemuda ini memeluk ranselnya bersama kelopak mata yang tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang ada. Eren menggemeretukkan geriginya dan mencari-cari benda apa saja yang masih bisa digunakannya untuk menyelamatkan Armin.

"Tsk! _Wait me there!" _teriak Eren sekeras-kerasnya seolah meminta sahabatnya itu tuk menunggu di sana selama ia mencari tali atau semacamnya. Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda ini teringat pada situasi di sekitarnya. Otaknya mengkalkulasi cepat benda yang akan tahan selama berada di api. Tirai-tirai jendela rajutan yang sulit terdisposisi menjadi abu adalah jawabannya. Menarik sekuat tenaga tira-tirai yang terjatuh sembari memerhatikan penyebaran api pada anak-anak tangga menjadi aktivitas Eren selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Peluh dan keringatnya mengucur deras sementara kedua tangannya kian terbakar oleh panas api yang nyata. Diikatnya ujung tirai dengan batangan besi panas dari pengokangnya. Berhasil, ia berlalu dan melontarkan besi itu ke arah Armin. "Armin! Tangkap besi itu dan ikat ke sisi pembatas tangga di sebelah sana! Kau bisa turun menggunakan tirai ini!"

"Oke!"

Armin mengikuti petunjuk Eren. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah kanan dan menautkan besi yang telah terikat dengan tirai rajutan. Sebelum api mulai memakan sepanjang koridor, ia segera turun dan memeluk erat tirai yag terjatuh seutuhnya hingga ke lantai dasar. Eren tepat menunggu di bawah untuk mengawasi Armin andai pemuda itu terjatuh.

Susah payah dan nyaris tergelincir akibat pegangan kedua tangannya yang tak sekuat genggaman Eren, Armin terhenti sebentar. Ia bergumam penuh ketakutan saat sedikit demi sedikit api mulai melahap bagian teratas dari lantai koridor itu.

"Armin! Kau harus melepaskan benda berat yang ada di tubuhmu atau kau akan terjatuh dari ketinggian ini!"

Jika benda berat yang dimaksud Eren adalah teleskop miliknya, pemuda ini menggeleng penuh kesungguhan, "TIDAK!"

"ARMIN! _FOR GOD SAKE! LET IT GO!_"

Merah menyala meruntuhkan kayu pembatas perlahan-lahan. Bunyi gemeretuk yang tercipta melemaskan ikatan yang menggantung Armin antara hidup dan mati. Pualam di lantai dasar semakin meninggi suhunya saat api yang merambat dari puncak anak-anak tangga semakin menyusuri bagian terbawah. Jika mereka tidak segera lari dari lautan api itu saat ini juga, tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk menikmati hari esok. Eren mengamati bagaimana kondisi sekitarnya menjadi titik balik akan masa yang pernah dialaminya beberapa tahun lalu. Kebenciannya pada substansi seringan helium itu memuncak tatkala rasa lemah tak berdaya ini lagi-lagi dijadikannya sebagai alasan kematian Ayah dan Ibunya.

Eren mengeratkan genggamannya, mengerutkan alis, dan mengeluarkan teriakan. Kendali miliknya terhenti.

"Armin! Bukankah yang sangat menginginkan kita tetap hidup adalah kau, hah? Karena itu, kau harus segera turun dari sana!"

"Urgh."

Sedikit lagi—hanya butuh sepersekian detik hingga pembatas kayu itu terjatuh sempurna. Api menutup pandangan pemuda bermata _turquoise _ini sepenuhnya. Samar-samar yang dapat tertangkap oleh kedua liang pendengarannya hanya suara Armin yang kian terbias oleh runtuhan puing-puing sisi selatan dari rumah penampungan keenam remaja ini. Seperti fajar baru yang menyingsing di pagi hari, sinar putih yang teramat menyilaukan terbentuk dari celah reruntuhan kayu.

Pagi sedang menyapa dalam bisu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dictionary**** :**

_Beschuss _berarti api, pengeboman, tembakan meriam. Sesuai dengan situasi dalam chapter ini.

**A/N ****:**

Satu chapter lagi dan _finish! _Yay.

_Gomenne_ kalau adegan _action_-nya garing. #ngaisngaistanah

Scene waktu si Eren mimpi itu dan berusaha dibangunin sama Armin saya adaptasi dari SnK episode 12 saat Armin juga ngenyadarin Eren yang masih berbentuk _berserk Titan_.

_Until next time we meet,_

_Leon._


	5. V Finale (Jäger)

**Warning for you who can't barely accept strong lewd words in English. Lalala.**

* * *

**Finale  
****(Jäger)****  
**

**-V-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren merasakan tubuhnya memberat oleh entah benda semacam apa yang mampu menindihnya hingga ia sulit meluruskan tubuh. Saat mencoba mengintip dari sudut mata, hanya syukur yang mampu diucapkan pemuda itu. Armin tepat tertidur di atasnya. Jantung kecilnya mengikuti irama detak yang terdapat dalam tulang-tulang iga Eren. Selamat, masih menghembuskan nafas, dan hidup. Meski ada beberapa bekas luka yang belum mengering di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Untuk sementara waktu, Eren membiarkan tubuhnya yang lelah beristirahat sebentar meskipun pikirannya melayang-layang tak menentu.

Akan tetapi, hal _lain _yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya tak mendapatkan solusi sama sekali. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan tuk segera bangkit dan membuat pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas tubuhnya terbangun paksa.

"E-Eren?" tanya Armin sembari mengucek-ucek mata. Ia ikut terduduk di hadapan Eren dan memastikan ia benar-benar melihat fajar yang muncul di balik horizon. "_It's already morning, huh_."

"Yeah."

Kebisuan terjadi di antara mereka. Armin memusatkan fokusnya pada tubuh Eren yang sebagian besar terselubungi bercak-bercak hitam oleh debu asap pembakaran. Keduanya tepat berada di pelataran kebun anggrek yang ditutupi oleh daratan salju putih. Sisa-sisa api yang menyala dan menghanguskan region selatan rumah mereka masih tampak walau sedikit. Sejenak, pandangan pemuda bermata biru laut itu tepat pada kedua tangan Eren yang memerah disertai bekas luka yang telah mengering. Namun, pemuda itu sesekali memerhatikan Eren merengut menahan sakit.

"Eren, tanganmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Urgh—" seraya memaksa tubuhnya tuk berdiri, Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Armin.

"Kau—mau ke mana, Eren?" tanya pemuda itu takut-takut. "Ki-kita harus keluar dari sini dan meminta pertolongan. Tampaknya, efek bom nuklir berkapasitas ringan milik pemerintah Jerman berdampak sangat destruktif. Kurasa, jika tidak karena pondasi konstruksi rumah ini yang sekuat gedung parlemen, kita juga akan berakhir seperti _yang lainnya._"

"Huh? _Yang lainnya_? Apa maksudmu, Armin?" tanya Eren—memberi tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda di belakangnya.

Buru-buru Armin memberi penjelasan, "sebelum aku kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkanmu, aku sempat bertemu dengan _Father_. Ia berkata kepadaku bahwa pesawat-pesawat milik Jerman akan tiba di Irlandia dan kemungkinan besar mereka sudah berhasil membumihanguskan satu wilayah penuh di pedesaan ini. Itu sama saja artinya dengan—warga-warga desa telah mati. Semuanya." Wajah Armin berubah sendu. Diletakkannya kedua tangan itu di dada miliknya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu tidak sekalipun memikirkan begitu banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang telah mereka renggut. Satu per satu. Dengan cara terkeji seperti itu."

Eren semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bahkan memukul-mukul pelipisnya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan telegram dan pesan rahasian kolega Levi dari Jerman sebulan lalu. Serta kepergian pria itu selama seminggu. Semuanya memiliki koneksi yang amat erat dengan kejadian buruk yang baru saja menimpa mereka. Pihak militer Jerman memiliki rencana lain. Mungkin—mungkin saja. Dengan dalih memberi suaka pada anak-anak bekas kamp-kamp pengungsian di Berlin, peluang orang-orang haus darah yang duduk di takhta NAZI itu untuk menghancurkan Inggris dan sekutunya lebih awal akan semakin besar.

Hipotesis yang dikumpulkan pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu membuat kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri. Ia kembali mengingat hal penting lainnya yang semestinya menjadi perhatiannya sejak awal.

Yakni, Levi.

"Eren! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Armin dalam keputusasaan. "Ki-kita harus—"

"Pergilah, Armin. Aku—akan _memastikan _sesuatu hal terlebih dahulu." Dan, detik berikutnya hanya ada abu yang tak menyisakan sedikit pun sesosok bayangan. "_And, make sure you'll be save_."

"Eren…" cicit pemuda bersurai emas itu pelan. Kedua _aquamarine _miliknya masih mendapati jejak-jejak yang dibuat Eren sebelum meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dan berkabung dalam air mata. Saat mendongak tuk menghirup oksigen pagi hari yang bercampur aroma gosong, dipandanginya langit yang menggelap. Kelabu dan mulai menitikkan salju-salju putih. Di sisinya, sebuah tabung silinder yang reot dan meleleh terbaring sepi dan seakan menjadi perwakilan perasaannya saat itu.

_Dor!_

Sontak, mata Armin membelalak lebar. Sepertinya, ia baru saja mendengar bunyi tembakan dari arah tenggara rumah mereka. Memikirkan banyak kemungkinan, otak cerdas pemuda itu segera menyimpulkan.

"Itu—_Father's main hall." _Mahfum pada keadaan, Armin hanya mampu meneriakkan satu nama saja. Hanya satu nama. "_EREEEEEEN!"_

Namun, tak ada yang mendengar lagi membalas.

* * *

Bunyi kokangan senapan berlaras panjang buatan Rusia terdengar dua kali. Yang pertama menghasilkan mesiu beraroma busuk dan yang terakhir masih tersimpan dalam silindernya seolah siap untuk ditembakkan ke arah mana saja. Namun, ada target yang jauh lebih menarik bagi si pemegang senapan. Seringai bak serigala di sudut bibirnya tampak ratusan kali lebih buruk dari geraman yang tervibrasi dari balik pita suaranya. Pria berjubah zirah kecoklatan dengan tembelan bergambar palu arit kemerahan itu bergerak beberapa langkah dan mengangkat senjata bergagang hitam miliknya. Sosok yang dijadikannya sebagai _mangsa _hanya terbujur letih menahan darah yang kian mengucur di balik sisi kardigan pastel. Nafasnya memberat disebabkan oleh mekanisme normal dari kompensasi tubuh terhadap kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Sebaliknya, si pemangsa tampak senang. Tersenyum bagai iblis.

"Sang Fuhrer pasti akan senang jika melihatku membawa kepalamu, _Corporal_—ah, maaf—_Ex Lance Corporal Levi_," ujar pria itu keji, "pesawat tanpa awak berisikan nuklir berkapasitas ringan buatan _kami _memang yang terbaik. Kurasa, Inggris takkan bisa melawan kami dengan senjata murahannya itu. _Tsk! _Menyedihkan—tapi yang jauh lebih _menyedihkan _dibandingkan seluruh pemandangan yang terjadi di perkampungan ini adalah kau, _Corporal_. Kesetiaanmu pada sang Fuhrer menjadi tanda tanya besar saat kakek-kakek botak itu tiba di kamp-kamp konsentrasi _kita_. Ia mengubah cara berpikirmu bahkan mungkin saja telah mencuci otak jeniusmu itu. Aku benar, bukan?"

Puing-puing reruntuhan yang berasal dari langit-langit terjatuh ke dasar lantai. Pria itu berhenti melangkah dan membiarkan sisa reruntuhkan terjatuh sepenuhnya. Balok-balok kayu yang rapuh termakan api memberi batas di antara kedua sosok manusia yang dahulu saling mengenal. Sangat dulu, ya. Saat keduanya masih tergabung dalam unit kesatuan mata-mata milik Nazi. Entah sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa. Prinsip dan ideologi yang makin menipis di hati sang mantan korporal adalah kausa terbesar.

Levi tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tujuan hidupnya yang terultimatum semenjak ia dimasukkan secara paksa oleh pemerintah Jerman ke dalam kamp-kamp konsentrasi dan pelatihan mata-mata berusia muda akan berubah seperti saat ini. Komandan Pixis hanyalah seorang kakek-kakek tua bervisi maju yang mendidiknya dalam situasi yang tidak disengaja oleh keduanya. Kedatangan perwakilan militer Inggris di tengah-tengah keluarga besar sang Fuhrer itu seolah mengubah banyak aspek. Dalam pertemuan singkat saat Levi muda tengah mempertanyakan tentang makna hidup, ia mempelajari sedikit demi sedikit keindahan dunia dalam kedamaian. Dibuang oleh ibu kandung dan tak berayah semenjak berusia enam tahun adalah bukti kepahitan hidup yang harus ditelannya bulat-bulat sebagai seorang anak kecil. Belum lagi propaganda perang yang bergulir memaksa tubuh kecilnya mengalami siksaan batin sekaligus fisik berulang-ulang kali. Bukti bahwa takdir tidak tertulis di atas batu adalah pemahaman pertama yang didapatkan sang korporal muda.

Sepasang obsidian Levi menajam tatkala kokangan yang sama diarahkan tepat di kepalanya. Sinar merah yang keluar dari moncong senapannya bergerak-gerak ke arah mata dan keningnya.

"Beruntung sekali aku bisa mendapatkanmu seorang diri. Kawan-kawanku yang lain sedang memangsa yang _tersisa_—jika kau mengerti maksudku. Di antara ratusan pesawat tanpa awak yang diterbangkan semalam, hanya ada satu yang dikontrol oleh manusia. Dan, jelas siapa yang ada di dalam pesawat itu—_kami_. Pendaratannya kurang sukses sebenarnya karena kau memilih rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan pinus. Opsi yang brilian, Levi, kuakui hal itu. Tapi, sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi sekarang. Hanya ada kau dan aku, Levi. Ya. Kau bisa memilih, _die with your honour or die shamely._"

Levi mencibir dan tertawa, "_pft_, aku tidak akan memilih keduanya, Ian. Tidak meski kau menginjak-injak mayatku sekalipun. Kau tahu, keputusanku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kalian adalah hal _terbaik _yang kudapatkan selama hidup. Dan, takkan pernah berubah hingga kapanpun. Tetapi—rasa terima kasih kuucapkan padamu atas pesan dalam telegram yang kau kirimkan kepadaku sebulan lalu."

"Kh!" umpat Ian.

Pandangan sang mantan korporal menegaskan tak ada ketakutan yang mampu membelenggunya. Perlahan-lahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Merah yang sesungguhnya mewarnai kemeja putih beserta kardigan pastel itu. Ditegakkannya pula kepala yang sempat tertunduk lemas. Obsidian miliknya memancarkan seolah mata dapat membunuh.

_Dag!_

Sebuah batu tepat terlempar ke arah Ian. Pria berambut kuning kotor itu mengaduh saat si batu mengenai sisi matanya. Levi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan secepat mungkin berlari mendekati si pemegang senapan. Tepat saat ia telah berdiri di belakang pria Nazi itu, kedua lengan Levi mengikat sempurna pergerakan tangannya. Leher pria itu menjadi satu-satunya aset berharga bagi Levi tuk tetap bertahan hidup. Nafas Ian tercekat dan keadaan ini akan semakin mempermudah sang _pemangsa _asli tuk menancapkan taring-taringnya sedalam mungkin.

"Kh—Ka-kau—akan me-menyesali per—_kh—argh—_buatanmu—ini, Le—_ARGH!"_

"_**Then tell to the damn Fuhrer who the real **__**Jeager **__**is."**_

Tidak hingga desah nafas panjang nan pendek terdengar pias tepat di ujung kemunculan sinar pertama matahari. Sebuah sosok setinggi sepuluh kaki tiba sembari meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Letih yang tampak nyata di tubuhnya tergambar dari abu pembakaran berwarna sepekat opal mewarnai pakaian tidurnya yang masih lengkap. Spontan, sepasang obsidian Levi membulat maksimal. Di sisi lain, Eren—sosok yang baru saja memunculkan dirinya itu—kini hanya dibuat bingung oleh pemandangan yang terlihat di hadapannya.

"Le-vi?"

"_Tsk!"_

"_Argh—you damn, Levi!"_

Jeda singkat bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya saat Levi kembali tersungkur tepat di atas tanah kasar. Kaki berlapiskan sepatu gunung Ian menginjak perut sang korporal dan alhasil menyebabkan darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang masih menganga. Pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu berdiri diam. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Ian sembari melayangkan balok kayu. Namun, tepat terhenti ketika moncong senapan mengarah ke tubuh si pemuda.

"_Khh, Eren! Just go!_"

"Diam!" Lagi, Ian menginjak-injak perut Levi. Amarah membuncah seketika di hati Eren. Pemuda itu tak peduli jika martil dalam senapan akan menembus kepalanya atau apapun juga. Yang diinginkannya hanya _kematian _orang yang telah melukai Levi. Sepenuhnya. "Ah-ah-ah. Jadi inilah sosok bocah lelaki yang disebut-sebut dalam persidangan, huh? Pemberani yang berasal dari perkampungan di Leipzig dan kabur saat berada di kamp pengungsian. Berhasil menghabisi dua bajingan sekaligus dengan pisau daging yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. Matamu itu mengingatkanku pada sosok bocah lelaki lain, Eren. Kau mau tahu siapa? Ya, orang inilah!"

Tendangan dan tendangan yang sama terdengar sumbang dari arah abdomen Levi. Refleks, kesabaran Eren berhenti di saat itu juga.

"_STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Latihan fisik berupa bertarung dengan tangan kosong yang diajarkan Annie dan Reiner padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu tidak berbuah kesia-siaan. Demi mempertahankan diri yang kerapkali menjadi pusat _bullying _oleh anak-anak di lingkungan baru mereka, tak ada salahnya mencoba melawan balik dengan gertakan yang setimpal. Meski harus menerima hukuman yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sang _Vater_, Eren kecil tak peduli. Baginya, itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuktikan kepada yang lain bila hidupnya memiliki harga yang tak bisa dibayar dengan harta benda. Sebagai manusia seutuhnya, ia berhak bertahan hidup.

Dengan mosi secepat cahaya, Eren berlari ke arah Ian dan berhenti beberapa senti lalu menunduk. Menukik dan berputar, lalu melompat setinggi mungkin. Kedua tungkai Eren mendarat sempurna di bahu pria bersenapan itu. Tanpa ampun, saat kedua kaki miliknya menyilang ke dalam dan diakhiri dengan putaran statis, di saat itu juga tak ada nafas yang terdengar dari balik cuping hidung Ian. Secara resmi, pria itu telah mati.

Mati di tangan Eren.

Dengan begitu mudah.

Demi melindungi _sesuatu _yang paling berharga baginya.

Peduli setan pada omongan orang lain.

Pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening itu akan melakukan apa saja. Untuk hidup. Dan, melindungi _Levi_.

Kilat kehijauan tampak jelas di balik _turquoise _Eren. Saat ia membalikkan kepala ke arah tubuh Ian yang tersungkur damai, amarah dan gejolak emosi aneh kian bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Nafasnya kian memburu dan sulit untuk dikontrolnya. Ia lalu menatap kedua telapak tangan yang kotor dan hitam itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang mulai berkecamuk dalam jiwanya.

Ya.

Jika saja saat itu tak ada reruntuhan-reruntuhan berukuran massif yang menghujani Levi, maka tak ada mimpi untuknya terbangun. Segalanya mengabur dan menggelap. Gradiasi warna pelangi hanya tampak sebagai monokromatis hitam dan putih.

Ada rasa panas yang teramat membara meletup-letup dari dasar perutnya. Seperti ingin membakar setiap sel yang menyusun tubuhnya. Bagai uap panas yang menguar dari tiap organ-organnya.

Kemudian, hanya teriakan sumbang yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar samar.

Semakin menggelap…

…_**hingga ia membuka mata**_.

"_GRAAAAAAHHH!"_

Langit terasa bergoyang-goyang. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Pandangannya perlahan membaik seolah ia mendapatkan sepasang _turquoise _bening baru. Segala hal yang diamatinya terlihat begitu kecil dan mini. Rumah-rumah dan jalanan di bawah sana bagai satuan hamster dalam kandang kecilnya. Begitu pula pada sesosok manusia yang sangat dikenalnya.

'_A-pa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?'_

Bahwa Eren hanya terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Sebab, ia masih dirinya yang dulu. Ia adalah Eren Yeagar—sang Titan. Penyelamat ras manusia yang sebentar lagi mengalami kepunahan.

Dan, tepat di bawah tubuh gigantiknya, _Lance Corporal Levi _menyandarkan diri pada dinding _Wall Sina _yang semakin merapuh. Substansi kental berwarna merah menyala mengalir dari sisi tubuhnya.

'_Le-Levi? Aku—kenapa—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—"_

'_Ti-tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Ini hanya mimpi, bukan? Ha-ha. Aku bukan—Titan. Ia yang mengatakan hal itu padaku!'_

"_GRAAAAAAHHH!"_

Segala kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar bagai teriakan memilukan. Beresonansi kuat dan sangat memekikkan telinga. Banyak pasang mata yang tepat berdiri di puncak teratas dinding setinggi duapuluhlima meter itu bersorak entah untuk apa. Jika mata _turquoise _Eren benar-benar normal, ia mendapati Jean, Armin dan Conny tampak menyempil di antara sepasukan pembasmi Titan lainnya. Minat pemuda Titan itu segera teralihkan tepat di bawah sana.

Tatapan Levi pada Eren tak berubah. Selalu datar dan tak berperasaan. Namun, ia selalu mahfum ada banyak kata yang sesungguhnya ingin diucapkan pria itu padanya. Seolah menjadi payung agar sang _Lance Corporal _tak tertimpa reruntuhan batu _Wall Sina_, tubuh gigantik Eren terasa semakin panas. Uap yang menguar dari punggungnya mengindikasikan telah begitu banyak energi yang terbuang selama pertarungan ini.

Kemudian, Eren kembali merasakan nyeri yang amat hebat di belakang kepala miliknya saat sesosok Titan setinggi delapanbelas meter menghujaninya dengan pukulan yang berasal dari batu raksasa. Amarah pemuda itu hanya diwujudkannya dalam geraman panjang. Nyeri dan panas yang tiada henti menyebar dari satu bagian tubuh ke bagian tubuh lainnya menghentikan seluruh pergerakan yang mungkin dilakukannya. Sejenak ia mendapatkan sesosok mungil Levi berusaha berdiri meski dengan luka yang menganga lebar. Pria itu tampak tak lagi ditemani oleh set maneuver tiga dimensinya. Ia hanya berbalutkan seragam kesatuan _Recon Corps _bersama kebanggaan yang tersemat jelas di wajahnya.

Kedua lengan pria itu membentuk pose salib. Eren tak mengerti maksud di balik posisi tubuh itu.

Seakan ada pesan yang tersirat dalam diam, "_Shitty brat. Now, I'm ready to die."_

—_so come with me, Eren._

Menit berikutnya, Eren Yeagar kembali terlelap dalam mimpi panjang.

Tak ada api yang menyala. Tak ada pengeboman massal. Tak ada rumah yang hancur. Tak ada Titan. Tak ada dinding bebatuan yang hancur. Tak ada darah. Seolah-olah, ia berada di sebuah mimpi yang dimimpikannya. Bahwa, pemuda itu terlalu dalam menyelami modifikasi memori untuk menghilangkan masa lalunya yang buruk. Pendulum hidupnya berjalan bagai hipnotis. Ya.

...

...

...

_The dream is over, Eren. Now, open your eyes._

* * *

...

...

...

Duapuluhempat jam berlalu begitu saja. Di luar sana, hujan rintik-rintik tampak membasahi permukaan kaca-kaca jendela. Embun bening menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Salah satu _turquoise _beningnya memantulkan bayangan segelas air tepat di atas meja kecil itu. Tak ada embun yang serupa pada kaca jendela. Badai hujan yang mengguyur semalam baru saja berhenti. Lalu, ia terbangun dan berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Tersadar tak mengenakan selembar pakaian apapun juga, buru-buru ia menutup kembali _apa _yang terlihat dengan _bedcover _berwarna pastel yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Desahan nafasnya memberi asap beku yang tipis. Dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga tengkuknya tak bisa dielakkan begitu saja. Memilih tuk tetap bergulung pada kehangatan yang tersedia pun ia lakukan. Sebelum semuanya kian berputar-putar bagai lentera di benaknya, dengan sudut mata yang menyipit, ia melirik sosok yang terbaring terbalik di sebelah kirinya. Ada wajah damai telukis jelas di sana. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Diamatinya lekat-lekat empunya tubuh yang menurutnya begitu sempurna itu. Di setiap sentuhan yang disediakan olehnya bagai menyalakan api yang dahulu terkubur jauh di sisi tergelap jiwanya. Kembali, desir perasaan memabukkan itu menyuruh insting liarnya tuk mengambil langkah tegas. Dikecupnya pelan bibir itu, tak peduli jika sepasang obsidiannya segera membuka lebar.

Kaget, pemuda bermata _turquoise _bening itu melompat dan terjatuh dari sisi ranjangnya.

Terbangun dalam keadaan benar-benar telanjang. Adalah deskripsi yang patut menggambarkan kondisi Levi saat ini. Pening di kepalanya memudar perlahan-lahan saat ditemukannya sesosok tubuh yang teronggok di bawah ranjang dengan balutan _bedcover_-nya. Hanya dengan lirikan malas tipikal miliknya seraya mengibas anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh di kedua mata itu, ia yakin pemuda yang mencuri pandang dari arah bawah sana padanya mampu mengeluarkan mimisan super dahsyat. Walau tidak sesuai dugaan, tetap saja ada semburat merah menutupi keseluruhan permukaan wajahnya.

"Pa-pagi." sapa si pemuda bagai cicitan tikus.

"Hn? Pagi. Apa masih terasa sakit?" Pertanyaan pembuka yang sulit dipercaya si pemuda hingga semburat-semburat merah itu semakin menyala. Tetapi, dengan keberanian sebagai pemuda berusia delapanbelas tahun, ia menaikkan wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan deheman keras. Akan tetapi, tatapan Levi yang seakan menunjuk ke arah gelas berisi substansi likuid itu membuat si pemuda mengambil keputusan. Diteguknya tiada ampun hingga tak bersisa. Dahaga yang tertahan selama satu malam penuh akhirnya teratasi. "_As always. After sex, you'll gonna feel thirsty, Eren. Plus, blushing so madly. Weird._"

_Blush!_—kata-kata yang sangat vulgar. Itulah Levi yang diketahui Eren selama ini, "itu bukan salahku, asal kau tahu." Bentuk pertahanan yang muncul secara langsung dari pemuda itu. Ia melanjutkan sembari benar-benar membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Meski hanya menawarkan punggung dan bokongnya pada Eren, pemuda itu mengamati sinar mentari yang malu-malu menembus celah-celah jendela yang masih basah oleh embun hujan. "Lagipula, _you never mind of it_."

Levi menampilkan seringai tampannya, "_huh, nice ass._"

Adalah penyebab utama pemuda bernama Eren itu berbalik arah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karena detik itu juga, ia tak dapat menghilangkan kelemahan yang selalu terwujud jelas di wajahnya. Segala bentuk emosi yang membuncah di dadanya akan tampak jelas di sana. Setelahnya, hanya suara-suara gemeresek selimut yang terdengar. Saat melirik dari ujung _turquoise-_nya, Levi nampak membebaskan diri dari pusat kericuhan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu. Seraya mengenakan celana _boxer _gelapnya, pria bermata obsidian itu melemaskan otot-ototnya. Sejenak, Eren mengamati dalam-dalam lukisan dalam tato sayap di sepanjang tulang belikat sang _korporal_. Bagai _Lucifer _yang menetap dalam api neraka.

_Sayap kebebasan_. Lambang kesatuan yang dahulu mempertemukan keduanya dalam hubungan aneh ini. Eren menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Wanna join the shower?" _Pertanyaan bernada perintah. Eren hanya menjawab dengan dengusan sementara sang penawar terlihat tak peduli seolah tak ada kata _penolakan _yang berhak keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya telah menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan yang berbeda. Dalam dekapan satu sama lain, meski tak menimbulkan suara-suara yang berarti, ada kata yang tersembunyi amat jelas di balik dua pasang mata milik keduanya. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang terlahir begitu saja. Terlalu banyak proses yang harus dilalui bahkan dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat panjang. Tidak sedikit pula pengorbanan yang diukir hanya untuk membuktikan banyak hal pada dunia. Ya—dunia yang kejam namun sangat indah ini. Waktu masih bergerak konstan di antara mereka, tetapi apa yang terjadi saat ini juga akan membeku dalam pasak sang pendulum.

Gelembung-gelembung sabun berwarna putih terbang di atas sana. Menimbulkan aroma mint bercampur anggur yang manis. Eren tertawa kecil walau ia lebih memilih untuk bermimpi panjang demi mendapatkan pengalaman yang jauh lebih nyata. Segala distorsi memori yang diperolehnya selama menjalani pelatihan kemiliteran di barak-barak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang terlalu berbeda. Belum lagi percobaan-percobaan aneh yang dilakukan sang Ayah ketika ia masih begitu muda. Dengan kemarahan saja, ia mampu menghancurkan _Wall Maria _tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun rasa kemanusiaan. Dirinya sebagai manusia seutuhnya seolah telah hilang tepat ketika tubuh gigantik miliknya menjulang di langit.

Lalu, pandangannya segera beralih pada pria yang memejamkan mata dengan rileks di hadapannya. Seolah pria itu hanya tertidur dan menikmati kebisuan ini.

"_Corporal Levi, _hm. Aku masih ingat saat kau menendang wajahku dengan sepatumu itu. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Haha," ujar Eren yang diakhiri dengan kekehan. Yang dipanggilnya dengan nama jabatan korporal masih setia memejamkan mata, "heeei, _corporal. Open your eyes, please."_

"_Shitty brat. _Selamanya kau akan menjadi bocah, Eren." Komentar menusuk hati ini ditelan mentah-mentah oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak memedulikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hinaan dari sang mantan korporal di kesatuan _Recon Corps _itu.

"_Now, I'm not. I'm gonna be 'top' tonight. Ok?"_

"Che, _try me_."

Hanya tawa lepas Eren yang melawan segala kebisuan itu. Detik berikutnya, ia terdiam sebentar dan membuat gerakan melawan arus air. Didekatinya sosok Levi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi _bathtub _mereka. Kedua lengan panjang pemuda itu bersandar santai di bahu sang korporal. Sembari memiringkan kepala di satu sisi, ada senyum penuh seringai yang terpatri di wajah Eren. Ide lain yang jauh lebih _nakal _dan menantang tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehnya.

"_You once said to me—_hm, '_kita setara dalam ikatan baru ini, Eren'. _Ingat? Tentu, sama saja artinya dengan peran di atas ranjang, bukan? Hahaha."

_Ya, kau tak pernah salah, Eren_.

"_Then, this time I'll make sure to smack you hardly."_

Lalu, _kau _bisa membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang dapat dilakukan oleh keduanya saat ini juga, bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I will love you for eternity. For sure. No matter time will leap through us. Since the snow still falls from the sky and our pendulums make a tick-tack-doo, so make sure to dream as long as possible. **_

_**Yeah.**_

* * *

**A/N** :

FINAL! (yay)

Sorry, adegan _smexy-_nya gak sepanas yang Anda bayangan, _ladies and gentleman. _#diiris

_Cause this is me and this is how I write mine. Enjoy it while you're all free to imagine by your own words. Tee hee. :))_


End file.
